Save Me
by 6Amaya6
Summary: The Jonas Brothers are liked by everyone right? Or at the very least they have no enemies...until the stalker showed up. Who is this person, and why are the Jonas Brothers on their death list? Rated T for violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hiya everyone! Well it appears that I've finally got a bit of inspiration to start a new story…this will be my first Jonas Brothers fanfic. I don't know how long updates will take considering I'm fairly new at this, and I tend to get lazy lol. But I will try my best. Anyways hope you all like it. Comments are appreciated :)

Oh and this first chapter will be starting off slow…it's just to lead up to the action, so hang in there!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers. I only own their CD's and posters. Also, I do own Tom Haines who is going to be like the equipment manager of the Jonas Brothers. He's just a fictional character I came up with at the last moment lol. He'll only have a minor part. I Needed him to fill in some "empty space" lol.

* * *

The excited screams and girlish squeals of the fans filled the inside of the concert venue as the Jonas Brothers finished up their performance. The three brothers grinned at each other and thanked the crowd for being such an amazing audience. Another successful concert was over. The crowd started chanting, _encore! encore! _The boys smiled. They couldn't disappoint their fans. Just before they began to play, the lights rapidly flickered, and the next thing everyone knew they were surrounded in darkness.

"Aw man it's a power outage," Joe whined with a frown on his face. He began to pout like a 2 year old at their sudden bad luck, and even stomped his feet a bit.

"Calm down Joe I'm sure the power will be back on in a couple minutes," Nick replied to his 18 year old brother. Sometimes Nick wondered how himself, at 15, was more mature than Joe.

"Yeah Joe stop acting like a kid," the oldest brother, Kevin, sighed. Only 20 years old and he already feels like a parent when Joe's around.

"Pshh…always ganging up on me. Fine, but you guys better hope you're right or else…you have to buy me Pinkberry! Joe announced dramatically. He nodded his head in satisfaction at what he thought was a "brilliant" idea.

Kevin laughed. That's what he loved about Joe. He always said the most random things that would amuse anyone. He replied, "Ok, but it's not going to happen because we _are _right," he playfully smirked. Just then, the lights flickered once again, and everything became fully lit up.

Joe put on puppy eyes as he looked at Kevin. "Does this mean I don't get Pinkberry?"

Nick watched as Kevin told Joe he would still buy him the frozen yogurt anyways. Nick laughed to himself as he saw Joe's face glow with happiness. Kevin was now talking to the audience and apologizing for the inconvenience. Nicked sighed. Something at the back of his mind was nagging him. During the blackout, he was almost certain he felt another presence on stage other than his brothers and the band members behind them. He had gotten these sudden chills up and down his spine. He finally convinced himself that it had been his imagination. Yeah that was it, but then how was it that something still didn't feel right? Nick was still lost in thought when he felt an annoyingly sharp poke on the side of his stomach.

"Hey Frobro you alive?"

Nick glared at his brother. "Yes Joseph I am alive. I was just thinking. Next time don't poke so hard." Nick rolled his eyes as Joe stuck his tongue out at him. Nick picked up his guitar, which he had set on the floor during the power outage, and turned to the microphone. "Sorry about the delay there guys, lets go ahead and do this encore!"

* * *

"That's just the way we roll!" Joe bounced off stage singing and attempted a roll, mid air, thus landing flat on his face. He managed to mutter an, "Ow…where did this floor come from?" before a laughing Kevin helped him up.

"Joseph, Joseph, what are we going to do with you?" Kevin tsked at him. (A/N – I don't know if tsked is even a word lol ' )

"Boys!" All three brothers turned to the direction of their father's voice.

"Dad? What's the matter? You look a little frustrated," Joe questioned.

"I can't tell you here. We need to get back to the bus. _Now._" The tone of the father's voice scared the brothers. What was going on?

"But we have a meet and gr-" Joe was cut off by his father.

"No. It's already been cancelled. As well as the private meet and greet. Now lets _go_." Paul started pushing the three boys outside towards the bus.

"So I guess this means I really _don't_ get my Pinkberry huh?" (A/N I think it's obvious who said that xD)

Kevin and Nick went to smack Joe so that both his arms got hit.

"Ow! Geez you guys are mean…and you call yourselves my brothers!" Joe jokingly gasped as they reached the tour bus.

Nick, Joe and Kevin sat on the couch while their father paced back and forth in front of them. He sighed deeply.

"Boys…that power outage was not an accident. Tom reported that the power system had been purposely tampered with. He didn't see who, but I've got a darn good idea as to who it was. You remember our one and only mystery stalker right? He's left his mark again…" Paul held up a piece of paper with and intricate drawing of a dagger on fire. (A/N I couldn't come up with anything better)

Nick was shocked. So those chills he had gotten were _real_. There really had been an unwanted presence on stage. Knowing it was the stalker made it even worse.

"Wha-but how…whe-when did he? And how?" Joe stuttered. He was quite confused. This stalker had been on their tails for about a year now. He had first "let himself known" one day at an outdoor concert in New Jersey.

* * *

_Nick was walking backstage to the dressing room after their performance. He was seeking out another bottle of water since he emptied his other one on stage. Upon entering the room his eyes widened. Everything was completely trashed. Nothing appeared to be stolen though…why would someone destroy their room if they weren't after something? Revenge was the single word that popped into Nick's head, but who would want revenge on the Jonas Brothers? They hadn't done anything wrong to anyone…had they? _

"_Nick what's tak-oh my gosh what happened!?" Kevin shouted in worry._

"_I don't know…but Kev look at this." Nick held up a written note he had found on the floor. _

_Kev? Nick only ever calls him that when he's scared…Kevin quickly took the note and began to read out loud just as Joe was joining them, confusion spread all over his face. _

"_Dear Jonas Brothers,_

_You are all a pathetic bunch of wannabe pop losers. I will never forgive you for what you've done…and I'll make sure you regret it everyday of your stupid lives. I will make you suffer until the day when I can finally kill you…I'll be watching…remember this symbol."_

_At the bottom of the paper was an intricate drawing of a dagger on fire. _

_Kevin barely managed to choke out the last words before embracing his brothers in a group hug. "Don't worry guys no one is going to hurt us ok? It's probably just some sort of sick prank."_

* * *

But it wasn't just a prank. More threats flowed in throughout the year. All just as intimidating as the last. The security had been majorly increased to the point where the boys couldn't even go to the washroom alone. There always had to be someone standing outside the door. The stalker hadn't physical hurt them ever. Only threats, but it looked as if that might be changing.

"I don't get it!" Joe yelled frustrated. "How is it that he always manages to get passed security?" He started running his fingers through his hair. Kevin put his arm around Joe to try and calm him down as their father began to speak again.

"There doesn't appear to be any type of damage, nor is there anything missing, so I think we can assume that this is just another empty threat. Just take the regular precautions and stick together. Now you boys need to get some sleep."

All three boys sighed simultaneously as they headed to the back of the bus. Nick grabbed his guitar along the way. He sat down on his bunk, and started strumming quietly.

"Hey Nick, how did you do that?" Joe curiously asked.

"Do what?" Nick replied.

"That beeping…when you strummed, you made your guitar beep."

Nick concluded that Joe had finally cracked. Seriously, guitars don't beep. Yup Joe had gone insane. He shook his head and laughed. He was about to tell Joe his thoughts when _he _heard a noise. Nick grew confused as he listened silently. There was a definite beeping sound. He looked up to see Kevin sprinting towards him and Joe.

"Guys…guys get that out of the bus!" Kevin panicked.

"What, why?" They both questioned.

"It's bomb that's about to explode!" Kevin yanked the guitar from Nick's hands who let out a yelp of protest. Kevin booked it like no tomorrow outside of the bus. He threw the guitar into the nearby fountain before darting back and tackling his two younger brothers to the ground. At that moment an enormous tremor passed over them followed by a wave of searing heat. They had gotten away just in time.

"My guitar!" Nick cried.

"Oh my Jonas! We were like two seconds away from being fried marshmallows!" Joe blurted out.

"Fried marshmallows?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Uh…well…you know what I mean! It was the first thing that popped into my mind…and um also…I'm really hungry," Joe stated.

Kevin and Nick just stared blankly. Sometimes they really did think Joe was off his rocker.

"Is everyone ok!?" The three boys saw their father running towards them. He engulfed them all in a hug before dragging them back onto the bus. He went to make a call to the police and also their mother who of course needed to know about this.

"Ok so…this means that Nick's guitar had a bomb planted on it?" Joe questioned.

Kevin spoke. "Yes. I bet that was the whole plan of the power outage. The stalker snuck on stage while we were distracted and must of planted the bomb. Nick you didn't notice anything? It was your guitar."

"Well I had set my guitar on the floor once the lights were out. I did get a "feeling" that didn't seem right, but I thought I was imagining."

All three of them sat for a couple minutes in deep thought.

"Kev, Joey," Nick whispered. The two brothers looked at the younger brother as he spoke again. "I guess this time the stalker really means business…he's really going to hurt us isn't he?" Nick paused. "Guys, I'm scared." Tears began running down his cheeks. He shivered in fear.

Joe was immediately by his younger brother's side. "Nicky don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. You've got Kevin and I here. We're your big brothers, and we're here to protect you." Joe pulled Nick into a reassuring hug while gesturing to Kevin to join them.

In a moments time they had all fallen into a comfortable sleep knowing they would always have each other. Nothing would take them away from one another.

Or so they thought…

* * *

OMJ! Yes I have finally completely the very first chapter of my first Jo Bros fanfic! I don't know about you, but I wanna dance around the room lol. Man this actually took way longer to write than I originally thought…but it was totally worth it! Oh and I need some help from all you readers! I need a name for the stalker…it's quite annoying just calling him "stalker" all the time haha. It needs to be a undercover name though since the Jonas Brothers don't know who he really is. Something mysterious would be cool. So please give me some ideas, and also I still need a reason as to why this stalker is after the Jonas Brothers…I might figure it out myself, but any help would be awesome! Thanks so much! Ciao :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! This story is officially a success! -Does a celebratory dance- I'm so glad you all like it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the story to the favs/alerts.

-Hands out virtual cookies to everyone-

And a special thanks to **IplayedInTraffic **for being the first to review! It really made my day! And also thanks for your suggestions! Very appreciated.

I actually have decided on a name for the stalker now. Thanks to **Year 3000** and **Lunarshade29**! You guys are awesome.

And a last thanks to everyone else who gave me suggestions :)

This chapter is a bit shorter, but still good. Also, there is slightly more drama then the first chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

Nick woke next morning feeling a weight upon his body. He lifted his head and arms, the only parts of himself that he could move at the moment, and looked around. Joe had half his body slung across his stomach, and Kevin was lying over his legs. Nick smiled to himself wondering how he was blessed with such amazing brothers. After a minute he decided on waking them up since his legs had gone numb from the weight.

"Hey guys, Joe, Kevin, wake up it's morning," he said while shaking them. Kevin of course woke up no problem though he was a little on the groggy side. Joe on the other hand…well he was snoring away like an elephant.

"You know he wont wake up easily Nick," Kevin stated. "He always gets like this when he stays up late."

"Well you'll have to think of something considering I'm a little trapped here," Nick laughed.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you just push him off the bed? Not like it will affect him much anyways. He's already lost as many brain cells as possible."

"Haha well whatever you say Kevin," Nick responded as he prepared to roll Joe off the bed. Joe landed with a loud _thump _as he hit the floor below. He mumbled, "No mommy I didn't put the marshmallows in the toaster," before he continued snoring still in a deep sleep.

"Hm looks like this is going to be harder than we anticipated," Kevin said amazed that Joe hadn't woken up.

"Don't worry Kevin I've got an idea," Nick smiled as he leaned close to Joe's ear and yelled, "Hey Joe we're going to Pinkberry without you!"

Joe's head bolted up like a spring. "Who, what, where, when, why!?" He looked at his brothers confused. "Wait, why are we all still in bed if we're going out?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Joe, but you wouldn't wake up, so we had to take drastic measures," Nick explained.

"Aw man why must you two always torment me? You know Pinkberry is my weakness!" Joe complained.

"Joe I'll take you out for your Pinkberry as soon as all the commotion around here settles," Kevin said before he realized he probably shouldn't of mentioned the topic.

"I had forgotten about that…" Nick mumbled depressingly.

"Oh guys I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Kevin began.

"Hey now, no worries, ok bro?" Joe said. "We can't just leave this alone. We really need to deal with it, so we can end it. I'm just not sure how to do that."

"Well what we are going to do first is go home," their father said as he walked in the room. "Your mother is worried sick, and Frankie is quite frightened. He hasn't been told anything, but he knows something's wrong. He's a smart 7 year old." Paul finished.

The boys all nodded their heads. "Alright dad."

* * *

All three brothers had showered and grabbed clean clothes once they were settled at home. Even with the commotion they still needed to take care of their hygiene. Nick was now lying on his bed in thought. He had missed it. Being back in Wyckoff again was nice. There was no paparazzi which meant the boys could get some peace and relax...or at least try to. The second they had walked through the door, their mother had practically suffocated the three boys in a hug. Not that they minded. They loved their mom, and were glad to see her after so long especially after all that's been happening. Nick sighed and began singing to himself.

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on) _

_It will take more than common sense (hold on) _

_So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on) _

_Cause there's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

At this point another voice joined in.

_Cause an empty room _

_Can be so loud _

_There's too many tears_

_To drown them out_

_So hold on (hold on) _

_Hold on (hold on) _

Nick looked over at Joe, who was standing in the doorway, once they finished the chorus. "Everything _will _be fine, right Joe?" Nick questioned his brother with a concerned look.

Joe turned his head towards the floor. "I hope so Nick."

"You hope so?" Nick croaked.

"Well…I just keep feeling that something's not right. I don't know why, but it's just been lingering at the back of my mind," he sighed.

Nick was about to reply when they heard Kevin calling them from downstairs. Joe shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. Nick sat for a minute before following him. By that time Joe was already downstairs. As Nick reached the stairs his vision began to blur. He steadied himself on the railing while holding his head from dizziness. What was going on? Suddenly Nick froze. His _OmniPod. _It was empty. He had completely forgotten to refill it after the concert the previous night because of all the stress and tension. He had gone more than 24 hours without insulin, and he hadn't eaten anything either. He attempted to walk again, but everything was spinning. Before he knew it he collapsed, falling down the flight of stairs.

Where is that boy? Joe wondered. It shouldn't take him this long to walk downstairs. He stood up and walked over to the stairs just in time to see his little brother take a hard _thump _to the floor.

"NICK!" Joe rushed to his brother's side with widened eyes. He stared at Nick not believing the state he was in. His little brother had sweat all over his face which was chalk white. Joe had never seen anyone so pale. He pulled Nick into his arms letting the tears flow freely. He should've paid more attention. He should've noticed Nick hadn't had his OmniPod on him. Now Nick was passed out and could even go into a coma! Joe cried more. His shout had brought the rest of the family to the scene. He heard his mother gasp and start crying. His father was already calling 911, and Kevin now had his arm around Joe trying to comfort him. Joe could tell though that Kevin was ready to cry, but wouldn't let it show. Paul was now holding his wife attempting to soothe her.

"Shh he'll be ok Denise. The ambulance is on it's way."

"Mommy, daddy what's going on? Why is Nick asleep?" Frankie had wandered into the room after waking up from his nap. Everyone looked over at the youngest Jonas.

Kevin walked over and picked Frankie up. "Well you see Nicky isn't feeling well, so he needs to go the hospital," he tried to explain to the 7 year old.

"So Nick's sick?" Frankie asked innocently. "Is he going to be ok?" Now he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Yes Nick will be fine. Don't worry Frankster." He had doubt in his voice. Kevin gave a small smile and hugged him. Frankie seemed satisfied enough.

The ambulance had now arrived. The paramedics placed Nick on a stretcher and carried him to the vehicle. Joe still hadn't left Nick's side. It was to the point where he was in the way. The paramedics asked if he could please step back, but Joe wouldn't have it.

"No! I wont leave Nick! He's my little brother! I have to be by him! He would want to have me there! You can't make me leave him!" Joe screamed in protest.

The paramedics sighed. It looked like they couldn't stop the boy. They nodded to Joe giving him permission to ride in the ambulance, but Joe was a step ahead of them, already beside Nick. As well as Kevin. There was no way he was leaving his brother either. The doors were shut, and the ambulance took off. Their parents and Frankie were following behind them in their own car.

The blaring sirens were haunting.

* * *

Alright so there's the second chapter! Is Nick really going to be ok? And where is the stalker? When will he finally strike?

Hope you liked it! I'm already working on chapter 3, so it should be up in a couple days.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Grr it took me like 3 tries to post this chapter properly...I just kept finding mistakes lol.

Alright so I just wanted to mention that everything in this chapter is happening at the same time…like I'm going to be showing what's happening with Nick as well as what's going on with his family. It will be switching back and forth. Hope that makes sense…lol.

The stalker will finally be making an appearance as well…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers nor the song "Hey Little Brother" by Erik Scott Smith. I used it in the story, but I changed some of the lyrics around to fit the story (I hope that's ok o.o).

* * *

Nick was standing alone in the middle of…wait…_where exactly_ _is_ he? He looked around his surroundings only to realize that everywhere he looked was black. Everything was in darkness. Nick stood still in confusion until he heard something. He could vaguely hear two voices. They seemed so close, yet so distant. He realized it was his two older brothers. I don't see anyone though, he thought. The voices kept speaking. Nick began to yell out.

"Joe! Kevin! I'm right here!" Nick got no response. "Hey!" he tried again. Now he was growing irritated. What was going on? Why couldn't anyone hear him? Where was he!? Nick grumbled in frustration while he paced around trying to remember. The voices started again. This time Nick managed to catch one word, _diabetes. _Suddenly he felt an immense pressure on his chest, fell to the black floor, and the day's events flooded back to him. That's right…he had passed out. His blood sugar had been too high. Nick breaths turned heavy as his eyelids fell, and once again sunk into the depths of nothingness.

* * *

"Jonas family? I'm Doctor Miller," the man introduced. (A/N – he is not real, I made him up).

Denise looked up. "Yes doctor. How is he? How's my baby doing? Is he alright?" she asked pleadingly.

"We've managed to stabilize him, but-" Doctor Miller paused. "He fell into in a coma."

_Coma? _That was what Joe had feared most. His brother might never wake up. Wait, scratch that, Joe thought. He couldn't think stuff like that. Nick _will _wake up. Nick is the strongest person he knows, and he would never give up. So I wont give up on him, Joe thought.

"You may go see him now if you'd like," Doctor Miller interrupted Joe's thoughts.

Joe immediately took off down the hall and into Nick's room. Tears stung at his eyes once he saw the many wires and tubes hooked to his little brother. "Oh Nick…" Joe sighed sadly. He sat down on the chair by the hospital bed and held his brother's hand. Kevin entered and sat on the other side of the bed mimicking Joe's motion of holding Nick's hand.

"Come on Nick. You gotta wake up…we need you." Joe whispered. "Just hang in there…I know you can fight it. Please Nicky wake up." Nick didn't show any sign of movement. Only the steady beeping of the machines told Joe Nick was still alive. "Kev…" Joe began. "Kev why did it have to be him? Why Nick?" he croaked.

"I don't know Joey," Kevin whispered back.

"I should have been there. I'm his brother. I'm supposed to protect him! I didn't watch closely enough and now…" Joe's voiced cracked.

"Joe it's not your fault. You can't help that he has _diabetes. _These things happen…even if you don't want them to." Kevin said softly.

It was at this point that every machine in the room went haywire. Everything was rapidly beeping, and Nick subconsciously let out a pain filled scream that no brother ever wished to hear from one of their siblings.

"Wha-what…WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Joe screamed with fear as a group of doctors rushed into the room. Joe kept screaming. A nurse grabbed Joe by the wrist to lead him out, but all he did was push her back. Tears were streaming down his face while he yelled and yelled. Then came the horrid sound that would make anyone go insane.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

It was sickening.

"NICK!!!!!!!!!!" Joe pushed and shoved anyone in his way. He didn't care if they got hurt. He just needed to be with his brother. His body was numb, his vision blurred, and the sounds around him became muffled. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NICK PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Joe was hysterical.

"Get him out of here!" the Doctor Miller ordered.

Kevin grabbed a strong hold of Joe and led him out of the room. They both fell to the floor with Kevin holding on to Joe for dear life. Kevin couldn't take it. He now had a river of tears drowning his face. He didn't care if he was showing weakness. He tried to be brave…he held it in till this point, but he was at the end of his rope. He was _terrified _and now it was showing.

"Clear!" Doctor Miller shouted. Nothing. "Clear!!" Nothing. "Clear!!!" (A/N – third times the charm right?)

Beep…beep…beep…

Oh how that was music to everyone's ears.

"Good work doctors. You may be dismissed." Doctor Miller then walked up to the two brothers who were still trembling. "He's been stabilized again, but I cannot assure you as to whether he'll come out of the coma. I believe you two boys might just be the trigger to saving him," he concluded before walking away.

"Joe! Kevin!" Denise cried. She wrapped her arms around both of her sons. The three cried together for a minute before Paul came over.

"Boys, I'm going to be taking Denise and Frankie back to the house for some rest. You two can come, but it's your choice."

"We want to stay with Nick," they simultaneously responded without a doubt.

"That's what I figured. Just be sure to call if anything happens alright?"

"Of course dad, we will," Kevin answered.

"Get some rest boys. You need it. We'll see you later."

"Goodbye dad," Kevin said. Joe wouldn't speak a word. He was still in extreme shock. His little brother had _died…_even if it was for only a minute. He just couldn't comprehend it.

"Come on Joey." Kevin led Joe to Nick's room. They both sat down in the same positions as before only this time Joe hugged Nick and clung to him tightly not ever wanting to release him. He took caution not to accidentally pull any wires. Maybe a song would get through to Nick, he thought. Joe started singly softly.

_When we were growing up  
I said I would always be there for you  
I tried to make you a promise  
but instead I left you crying and lonely  
with the heart that's beating  
inside of you  
it's too good to be true  
you're more beautiful than anything I've seen _

Hey little brother  
I just want to protect you  
and hey little brother  
I need to say I love you  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that 

(A/N – Full credit to Erik Scott Smith for that song, just with a few lyrics changed. Check out the link in my profile too. It's a cute Jo Bros video/slideshow that also has the original lyrics. I do not own the video!)

Joe whispered the last line as more tears ran down his face. He continued holding Nick.

"Joe," Kevin spoke. He had tears in his eyes. "That was amazing. When did you write that?"

"I didn't…" Joe responded. "I just came up with it now. The words suddenly poured out of my mouth."

"Well if that's the case then you had better write it down. It will be our next big hit."

Kevin and Joe whipped their heads in the direction of the familiar voice. The single voice they had been waiting to hear. They couldn't believe their own eyes. They were speechless. Nick was awake!

"Hey guys," Nick smiled. "Could you maybe stop staring? It's freaking me out." He managed to let out a small laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

_NICK!!!!!!!!!!_

Nick's eyes shot open. He stared into the darkness. He was positive that he just heard someone scream his name…He sighed at the fact that he was still stuck in this mystery place. He tried moving his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, but panicked when it wouldn't budge. He hadn't realized how weak he had become. His whole body was in protest. Now he was really scared. All he wanted was to see his brothers again. He wanted to see his family. Nick was at the breaking point when he heard a faint voice. Someone was singing a song in a whispering tone.

"Joe." Nick smiled and his eyes lit up. He knew that voice anywhere. Nick glanced upwards to the "ceiling" and saw a small white dot. What in the world is that? He thought. Slowly, the dot grew to a large circle, and in a second's time there was a quick flash bright as the sun. The next thing Nick knew, he was staring up at the white hospital ceiling. He felt something wet and looked down to see Joe clinging onto his shirt, tears pouring from his eyes, just finishing singing the song. He heard Kevin ask Joe about the song.

"I just came up with it now. The words suddenly poured out of my mouth." Nick heard Joe say. He grinned to himself before making his presence known. "Well if that's the case then you had better write it down. It will be our next big hit." Nick was amused at the expressions on his brother's faces as they heard him talk. It was priceless. They continued to stare.

"Hey guys," Nick smiled. "Could you maybe stop staring? It's freaking me out." He managed to let out a small laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Nick J! You're ok!" (A/N – that rhyme was not intentional lol) Kevin immediately hugged both his brothers. He sighed in relief. Everything was fine. It would all be back to normal now.

"Nicky…" Joe ruffled his younger brother's hair with a smile on his face. "You have _no idea _how overjoyed I am to see you awake." His face was still stained with tears.

"Ah good to see you awake Nick," Doctor Miller walked over to him. "Boys I'll need to run a few tests to check his stats, so I'll need you to leave for while. I'm sorry."

Kevin and Joe nodded. They were reluctant to leave, but knew they didn't have a choice.

"We'll see you soon Nick J," Kevin waved and the two boys walked out the door. They decided to just stay at the hospital in the waiting room. Kevin left to make a call to his parents and to get some food for him and Joe. When he got back he wasn't surprised to see Joe fast asleep on the hospital couch. They hadn't had a real chance to get some rest throughout these last few days. Kevin set the food down on the small side table and joined his brother on the couch. Soon he was taken over by exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"AHHH!" Joe yelped as he dropped off the couch onto the hard, wooden floor. He had abruptly awoken from the dream he just experienced.

"Joe what's wrong!?" Kevin asked concerned.

"Dude! It was the most _awful _and _dreadful _dream ever!" Joe gasped dramatically.

"Well what happened?" Kevin was worried Joe had dreamt about Nick getting hurt or the stalker showing up.

"Ok, so we were at this concert, and there was this rodeo see…" Joe paused. "I was wearing my most awesome red pants of course, and this bull just came out of thin air! He charged at me like some madman on a sugar high! So I ran and ran…and I was like omj what's this cow thing got against me, the one and only Joe Jonas?" Joe just kept rambling on and on until Kevin smacked his arm. "Oi! What was that for?" Joe demanded.

"Dude…you were ranting about a _bull. _Here I thought you really had a nightmare. Like I really care about a bull," Kevin said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Kevin, it really was a nightmare. I was really afraid." Joe stared pitifully at Kevin. The worst thing was…he was totally dead serious.

"Joseph...I don't even know how to respond to _that,_" Kevin playfully smirked.

"Pff…pshh…yeah well...whatever. Just don't come crying to me when _you _have a dream about a crazed animal that's out to kill you," Joe mocked.

Kevin spoke in the most sarcastic tone ever, "Yes of course Joseph. How could I be so selfish? I should be there for you when you need someone to consult in. I'll never make fun of your dreams again."

"Well that's more like it! I need to be treated like the king that I am." Joe bounced out the door. "I'm going to go see Nick!" he called back.

Kevin simply rolled his eyes once again at Joe's oblivious nature. Even a monkey could've picked up the sarcasm.

"I guess this concludes that Joe's brain really _was_ damaged when he was dropped as a child," Kevin muttered to himself. "Man I got grounded for a year because of that…" he trailed off before heading towards the cafeteria. He needed coffee first before seeing Nick.

* * *

"Yo Frobro what's shak-" Joe froze. He was completely bewildered; Nick's room looked as though a tornado had passed through it…everything was in complete disarray. Joe turned his head towards the bed. There was a note on the pillow which seemed to be the only item untouched. Joe picked the paper up with a shaky hand.

"_Jonas Losers,_

_The time has finally come. The days of your funerals await…I'll kill you all…one at a time. It will be a slow torture. You will suffer. The youngest goes first…_

_Your one and only stalker,_

_Wolfgang."_

As usual there was once again the signature symbol. The dagger on fire lay drawn in the corner. Joe's throat tightened. He couldn't breath. The name…_Wolfgang_…gave him ice cold chills. This was really happening…this was _real._

_Nick was gone._

Joe frantically scanned the room and the hospital hallway with his eyes. He needed a clue…something, anything! A shadow darted across his vision. It was just making it around a corner when it took one last glance at Joe. Deep, forest green eyes glared menacingly at him. Joe felt like those eyes were piercing through his soul. It was almost _painful. _He couldn't take it any longer.

"KEVIN!" Joe yelled in agony. That scream and those horrific eyes were the last things he remembered before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

Woah! So that has been my longest chapter so far…there was a lot I needed to stick in it for everything to come together. Man…I'm so tired! Lol I've been writing non-stop for like 2 days..haha. I wasn't going to originally post this for another couple days, but I start my usual work week tomorrow, which means I wont be updating till Friday probably…so I thought I'd treat you guys lol. Also, since I'm to tired now, I'm not going to go through and check my grammar…so if anyone notices anything, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Anyways. I finally entered the stalker, now named Wolfgang, into the story. Should definitely get interesting from here on out…

Ciao!

Also, **Lunarshade29, **are you like camping out in my head? You totally read my mind with the whole, "the stalker is going to strike the hospital". O.O I was like OMJ how did you find out!? Haha but that's pretty cool. Good guessing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Here is chapter 4! Looks like I lied about not updating till Friday eh? All your lovely reviews totally motivated me to update quicker! I sat down Monday night and typed for 4 hours. I stayed up till midnight. Go me! lol.

Now the only thing is…I'm not particularly fond of this chapter. Not sure why, but I guess I just don't like how it turned out. Maybe it jumps around too much…well tell me what you guys think. As long as my readers like it then I'll like it :)

I wanted to point out something that I totally didn't realize. In chapter 3, the stalker mentioned he was going to get rid of the youngest Jonas first. He was referring to Nick of course…he won't be going after Frankie. I promise you that. He only wants the three in the band (a.k.a. Nick, Joe, Kevin). It will make sense later on why he only wants them.

Thanks to **Lunarshade29 **for pointing that out :)

* * *

Nick unwillingly woke when he felt a blinding pain to his side…"AH!" he screamed in pain and clenched his teeth together. There was another violent kick to his stomach before the voice of the attacker spoke out.

"Stand up you pitiful brat!" he commanded.

Nick groaned in protest. That was a big mistake.

"STAND UP!" the attacker bellowed. He roughly pulled Nick up by his shirt and rammed him into the nearest wall.

(A/N – Nick doesn't know that the guy is the stalker yet).

Nick gasped in agony as he slid to the floor. Why was this happening? Who was this guy? All he could remember was catching a glimpse of a dark shadow in his hospital room before he felt a heavy whack to his head. Catching his breath, he lifted his now bruising body and shakily stood up. He took a chance to scope out his surroundings. There wasn't too much…a few benches, lifejackets, and a pool…wait…_a pool? _Why had he been taken to an indoor pool? His eyes grew wide as he thought of being forcefully drowned.

"No, I'm not going to drown you…that's my backup plan. Just in case my original plan backfires, you know?" the man cruelly mocked.

Nick switched his eyesight to the man. Now he had a full view of his captor. He was dressed head to toe in pitch black clothing. He was a fairly large man, muscle wise. A small whimper escaped Nick's lips as he stared into the man's eyes…the only visible part of him.

* * *

It was utter chaos. Complete and total chaos. Doctors rushing here and there, security pacing the hallways, policemen having whispered discussions…and Joe still sprawled on the floor. He hadn't passed out…though he wished he had. Everything was blurring around him. He felt like he would never function correctly again…_ever._ It almost felt as if he wasn't even physically there. A part of him had broken when Nick was taken. There was a hole in his heart. Nick was the one person who now had that piece of his heart. He only hoped he could get it back.

"Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…" Those were the only words that Kevin uttered. He had been repeating them over and over for the past hour. When he found out about Nick…when he read that note…he couldn't understand. When he heard Joe's desperate scream…it _killed_ him. It was a ghostly sound he prayed never to hear again…but it kept echoing through his mind…

* * *

"_KEVIN!"_

_Scalding hot coffee splashed everywhere. Some was beginning to seep into Kevin's shoes, but he could care less. He raced like the speed of light in Joe's direction and had been ready to collapse himself at the sight. He saw his younger brother curled up tightly in the fetal position. His eyes were hollow holes of dejection_. _Kevin leaped towards his brother, and drew him towards himself. He rocked Joe back and forth while hugging him protectively. Kevin took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm enough to call their parents. Once they were here, and the police were involved…then he could let his emotions out. He flipped open his cell phone, pressing speed dial 1, and heard his father's voice before the first ring was done. _

"_Hello? Kevin?"_

"…_Yeah dad. It's me. C-cou-could you come to the hospital?" He choked._

"_What happened? Kevin? Tell me." Paul said gently. _

"_I-I can't…I don't know…dad please get here soon." Kevin hung up the phone and held on to Joe. "Please dad…" He whispered to himself._

* * *

As soon as Paul and Denise arrived at the hospital, they had embraced their two sons. They had dropped Frankie off at his grandmother's house. (A/N – I know the Jonas Brother's grandmother passed away, but in my story she hasn't) They just couldn't bear to bring the poor 7 year old into this mess. Crying and confusion were the common things the four family members shared. Doctors had come to the scene and, once they'd seen Nick's room, had rushed to call the police. Everyone arrived shortly. Paul and Denise went to talk with the cops. No one knew what exactly was going on except for Joe…

"Kevy…" Joe's voice was barely a whisper. "Kevy…read this." Joe handed the stalker's note to him but avoided his gaze. Kevin accepted the paper from Joe's hand and proceeded to read it…

"_What? How? _This is…this just…I…" Kevin could only sputter random words. It definitely felt like a cat got his tongue...or more like ripped it from his mouth with its claws.

"Kevin? May I see that please?" Doctor Miller requested. Kevin just tossed the paper to the side letting Doctor Miller pick it up. He left without a word to talk with the parents and police. Kevin simply sat like a statue.

"Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…"

* * *

Nick whimpered again. Those eyes…they frightened him to the very core of his bones. The colour was forest green…a piercing forest green…like an arrow through his heart. Nick didn't think anything could hold such _hatred. _It just seemed impossible, yet here he was seeing it with his own tear filled eyes.

"Aww is the little trash ball gonna _cry?_"

"Wh-who are y-you?" Nick asked in a careful, frightened tone.

"Haha you haven't figured it out yet? Man you _are _an idiot. It's your famous stalker here at your service…to beat you." He let out an demonic laugh. "But hey…call me _Wolfgang._" He sneered.

Wolfgang…he had read about that name somewhere before, Nick thought. Wasn't the meaning of it, "wolf stalking its prey" ? (A/N – Thanks to **Year 3000** for the definition) Nick shivered at how suitable the name was. It fitted the stalker perfectly.

"Alright boy, enough wasting time here. I want to get this done and over with. I can't _wait _to see the expressions on your dim wit brother's faces when they see you." Wolfgang smirked.

Something sparked inside Nick. At hearing the rude comment towards his brothers he grew angry. "Don't _ever _insult my brothers!" He growled. "And what do you mean, 'when they see me'?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

Nick was harshly smacked across his face before he got his answer. He winced as his face stung.

"Well _Nicky_," Nick cringed at the nickname. He felt sick hearing it from Wolfgang. Only his brothers could call him that, mostly Joe. He missed them deeply. Nick silently sighed while Wolfgang continued, "I've got a little _live _web cam hooked up to your house."

What? A web cam? How was that possible? How did he get into their home? Nick was shocked.

"So when Dopey turns on his computer, he'll see his weakling of a brother on the screen…hopefully getting the snot _bashed_ out of him." Wolfgang grinned sadistically.

Nick swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Joe…he couldn't let Joe see that. It would…it would crush his soul. Nick knew Joe was already broken. He could not imagine Joe being scarred anymore than he already was…and Kevin too. Oh gosh Kevin…how was he holding up? Kevin was always portrayed as the responsible, stable brother because he was the oldest. Nick was beginning to get a migraine from all the swarming thoughts. It was like a nest of enraged wasps. The fact that he had gotten his head pounded against a wall didn't help either…

"Let's get this show on the road." Wolfgang interrupted Nick's dazed out state. "I think your family should be home by now." He smiled menacingly as he advanced towards Nick…in his hand he held a taser

_Oh God please help me…_

* * *

OMJ I seriously cannot stand hurting Nick like this…but it's just necessary for the story to work out. I will give you guys one hint of relief though…I _will not _have Nick die…that's just NOT gonna happen. Plain and simple. Hope that cheers you guys up a bit.

As well I probably won't be bringing Frankie back into the story until the end. Since he's so young I can't fit him anywhere and it just doesn't really go with the story. So for now he will be at his grandmothers. Don't worry I wont completely forget about him.

I'll be working on chapter 5 this week…who knows maybe I'll have it posted within one day if I get enough reviews ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided I won't be using the taser too much…it's just too cruel. It will be used a couple times though for dramatic effect…sorry about that. Be warned, there's some intense drama in this chapter.

So tired…lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

The police had finally left to go back to the station taking the note with them. They said they would do everything in their power to solve this crime. They didn't have much of a lead though expect for the note, and the info Joe had managed to tell them about the man's eyes. Paul and Denise had eventually succeeded in getting Joe and Kevin up from the floor and had driven back home.

Joe walked sluggishly up the stairs with a sullen expression on his face. He was a tad calmer now, but the sight of the stairs had brought the tension back…that was where Nick had fallen. Joe went into his and Kevin's room and flopped on the bed. His head perked up not even a minute later though when he heard a voice…coming from his _computer. _He frowned and dragged himself over to the computer which was already turned on. I don't remember doing that, Joe thought. He moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver, and swore he almost has a seizure at the sight that beheld him. His little brother, Nick, was on the screen about to be _tasered. _"Nick?" Joe croaked wide eyes glued to the screen. What Joe didn't expect was to get a response.

"Ah, so you've finally decide to join us _Joseph._ Like the live web cam? I thought it was a genius idea"

"_Wolfgang…_" Joe growled. How on earth Wolfgang planted the web cam Joe didn't know…He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Joe was disappointed to see that Wolfgang's appearance was covered with black clothing. Joe noticed he seemed decently built as well. The black clothing emphasized the appearance of his muscles even more. This frightened Joe because that meant Wolfgang could do some real damage to Nick…

"Joe!" Nick let out a cry of happiness and panic. He was happy to see his older brother, but panicking because of what was about to occur.

"Nicky…" Joe paused. What was he suppose to say? What could he do? His little brother was in deathly danger, and all he was doing was sitting here! "Nick! Don't worry Nicky I'm going to save you!" Joe cried. "Don't give up on me!" he pleaded.

"Jo-AHHH!!!!" Nick let out a blood curling howl.

"Sorry to interrupt the _lovely _brotherly moment, but you dirt bags are wasting my _fun _time." Wolfgang cackled as he held up the taser again.

Joe was absolutely _mortified. _His _15 year old _brother was sprawled on the floor…his body still slightly twitching from the vicious shock of the inhumane taser. Joe panicked as he watched Wolfgang advanced towards Nick. "HEY! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU MONSTER!!!" Joe jumped up and gripped his hands onto the sides of the computer. The chair he'd been sitting on was now half way across the bedroom.

Kevin, Paul and Denise rushed into the room all gasping in horror. Denise buried herself into the arms of her husband who wrapped his arms around her tightly. Kevin ran over to the computer and stood beside Joe putting a hand on his shoulder. He stared in blank shock at his little brother's tormentor. So this is the stalker…this is _Wolfgang…_Kevin thought. He couldn't even begin to explain the _despise _he felt for this horrid man.

"NOOOO!!!!"

Kevin's eyes popped out of their sockets (A/N – not literally!) as Nick screamed. The taser had been tossed aside, conveniently landing within Nick's reach, but now he was being beaten to a pulp. Kevin couldn't interpret what occurring. He was paralyzed with horror. His mind was scrambled in disarray. There was kicking, yelling, punching, screaming, smacking, and crying all at once…over and over again.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! JUST STOP!!!!" Joe's agonized yells filled the room.

"Aww but the party's just getting started!" Wolfgang howled with laughter. "I told you you'd suffer! I told you! I kept my promise!" He kicked Nick in the back and smiled as he heard him yelp. "That's right prissy boy, yelp like the dog you are!" (A/N – I wanna cry right now!) Wolfgang gave a menacing glare, picked Nick up and tossed him into the pool.

"YOU SCUM!!! WHAT THE HECK IS YOU'RE FREAKING PROBLEM!!!!" Joe bellowed. "NICKY!!! PLEASE HEAR ME! DON'T GIVE UP!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! This has definitely made my day! Pain, torture, misery, hopelessness, and desperation all rolled into one! What a wonderful combination!" Wolfgang shouted in celebration. He completely ignored Joe shouting.

Kevin squeezed Joe's shoulder while pulling him into an easing hug. Joe was trembling harder than an earthquake at a 10 on the Richter scale. Kevin kept a steady, furious glare at Wolfgang on the computer screen. "Come on Nick J…" he prayed. Paul and Denise had long left the room…Denise was traumatized. Nothing Paul tried would help. She was now shut up in their bedroom wailing. She had locked the door. Paul was sitting at the kitchen table. His face was soaked with tears as he thought of how useless he felt. He already alerted the police, but that hadn't consoled him.

* * *

Nick felt like his whole body was on fire. Everything burned with pain. He could feel it soaking through every molecule of his skin and bones. His head pounded like a hammer on a nail, and he clutched at his chest where his heart was located. He could still feel the shock of the taser. Water swirled around him, suffocating him, drowning him, _killing _him. The muffled yells and cries from his family were the only things keeping him alive. Just knowing how much they needed him, and how _he_ needed _them _kept him strong. He has to survive. He has to live. Gathering the last ounce of his determination, Nick swam, God knows how, upwards to the surface. Black dots were appearing in his eyes. His body ached, his chest was tight, his lungs seared, yet he never gave up. Air filled his lungs as he broke the surface. It tasted like sweet nectar. His vision was blurred from the water as he looked over at Wolfgang who was still laughing away…completely oblivious to Nick's reappearance from under the water. Nick knew it was now or never. Life or death. He knew what choice he wanted, and that was life. He scrambled out of the pool. Both water and blood dripped from his body. He limped his way over to the object of his current desire. Nick hastily reached for the taser, clutched it in his hand, and thrust it brutally into Wolfgang's back.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Wolfgang went down like a ton of bricks. He hollowed in excruciating pain. He lifted his head, as much as possible in the current situation, to see Nick glaring down at him with narrowed eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for _ages._" With that said, Nick drew his arm back and slammed his fist straight into the center of Wolfgang's stunned face. Nick took off towards the door without taking a single glance back.

* * *

"Joe! Did you see?? Nick's escaped!" Kevin exclaimed. "Joey, we're going to get Nick back!"

"He was just…and then he…and now he's…" Joe was quite flabbergasted. (A/N – I love that word!) "I've never seen Nick so…he was…amazing! There was a courageous side of him that has never showed. Man…Nicky…after all he went through he still was able to accomplish such an act. I'm really proud to be his brother," Joe finished with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Me too Joe. Me too. I just hope he makes it home safely." Kevin mentioned.

"Ye-wait, no way! No way am I gonna sit here and do nothing. I'm going to go out and find him!" Joe claimed.

"Well I'm coming too then, but where are we suppose to go?"

"I've no clue…but we'll drive down every street! We'll search every single nook and cranny in the city if we have to!"

"Alright…dang it's awful bad luck that his cell phone was taken by the doctors at the hospital…stupid procedures." Kevin grumbled.

"Enough chit chat lets go! Our little brother is running around covered in scratches and bruises! Tears threatened to fall down Joe's face again.

"Ok lets move, but first…" Kevin stopped and went to the computer. Wolfgang was still knocked unconscious from the taser and Nick's punch. "Serves the jerk right…though he deserves loads more pain than that…Kevin growled as he took a picture with the web cam. Gotta give something to the police, he thought. He then turned to Joe with a relieved smile.

"Lets go find our little brother."

* * *

Short chapter I know! Sorry I'll try and make then next one longer…but at least this time I didn't leave a huge cliff hanger neh?

Oh! Man I'm quite relieved myself that Nick is out of danger (for now anyways...)

It was very satisfying causing Wolfgang pain…I'm not sure if it's a good thing that I enjoy causing someone misery o.o but with him he totally deserves it :P

I've really got to stop with these late nights…but I just get so hyper when I see all the reviews, and I end up writing madly so I can update. Hehe. Review and you shall get and update!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my wonderful readers! I have noticed some of you are wondering who Wolfgang really is…well you'll just have to wait and see…

AH! I'm totally absorbed in the Jonas Brother's "When You Look Me In The Eyes" video playing on Disney right now :)

I tried to add a bit of humour in this chapter to lighten the mood a tad.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

"Nick! Nicholas! Nicko!" Joe called for his little brother.

"Nicko?" Kevin gave Joe a 'what the heck' look.

"I wanted to be creative! Besides if Nick hears me call him such a dorkish nickname he'll be sure to respond!" Joe stated.

Kevin laughed and shook his head. "Fine, do it your way…and would you _please_ get your head back in the car! You'll catch a cold! You can still call Nick from inside." Kevin scolded.

"But I like the feel of the wind in my face! It's exhilarating! The rush, the freedom!" Joe shouted in glee.

Kevin sighed. Whatever floats your boat Joe…whatever floats your boat."

"Floats my boat? But what if there's a storm?" Joe cocked his head to the side.

"Joe you're so…ahh never mind. I'm not even going to try."

Two hours later, Kevin and Joe still hadn't found Nick, nor a single clue as to where he might be. They were growing concerned and frustrated. Joe was frustrated, impatient, and dehydrated. He began complaining.

"Kevin!" Joe whined. "I'm thirsty!"

"Well _maybe _if you _hadn't _stuck your _tongue _out like a _dog _for the past _two _hours, then you would be fine!" Kevin emphasized.

"But it was fun…" Joe pouted. "I'm still thirsty..." he paused. "Man we've been driving around in circles! Where the heck is that kid? Last we saw him he was bolting it out the door. At the rate he was running he should be somewhere in sight!"

"We'll find him. He _will _turn up. Don't worry Joe," Kevin reassured.

* * *

Keep running…keep running…Nick told himself. He kept both eyes straight ahead of him. At the time he didn't realize it would have been crucial to take a good look at the surroundings…to see the house he'd been in…Wolfgang's house. The only thought running through his head was to get home. He wanted to see his mom, he wanted to see his dad, but most of all he wanted to see his brothers. He figured he'd been running for about 2 hours now. Every part of his body screamed in pain. It felt like he would fall into pieces, but he ignored it. Darting down the streets, he began to recognize where he was. A smile creeped up onto Nick's face. Just a few more blocks and he'd be home. If only he wasn't so exhausted. The abuse was finally taking a toll on his body. He slowed his pace, breathing heavily and sweating. _Come on_ keep going! Nick attempted to push himself…unfortunately failing. He took a step and stumbled. He vaguely heard the sound of screeching tires coming to a stop somewhere up the street. He braced himself for the impact of the concrete as he fell…but it didn't come. He was surprised to see himself leaning against a person.

* * *

"Kevin! Stop the car! It's Nick!" Joe flew out of the car before it had even come to a halt. Joe reached Nick just as he headed towards the ground. Joe caught his little brother and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Nicky! Oh my Jonas, thank goodness we've found you!"

"Joey? Kev? Is it really you?" Nick whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah it's really us Nick J," Kevin answered as he jogged over.

Nick's face gleamed and his eyes twinkled for the first time in what had seemed forever. "You're here! You're here!" Nick tackled his two brothers in a hug.

"Oof!" Joe grunted from the impact. Needless to say, it was a bit unexpected, but he welcomed it gladly. He cried as him and his brothers embraced each other. Kevin had one arm around each of them. He cried too. They were at long last reunited.

* * *

Paul and Denise were sitting anxiously in the living room. Denise had reappeared from the bedroom only because Paul confessed that Joe and Kevin had gone missing. They were in a panic as they waited and waited. They had called their cell phones multiple times only to come up with the same result every time…no answer. Paul and Denise immediately cranked their heads towards the door when the heard it swing open.

"MOM, DAD!" Nick flung himself at his parents whom took a minute to react. Nick clung to them balling his young eyes out.

"Oh Nick! My baby! You're home!" Denise practically suffocated her son.

Paul gave a deep sigh. "It's good to have you back Nicholas." Nick gave a small sniffle in return. "Joe, Kevin," Paul spoke in an authoritative tone, "We were worried sick about you two. Where are your cell phones?"

Joe and Kevin simultaneously pulled out their cells…30 missed calls displayed on both their screens.

"Ooops…?" Joe put on a guilty face. "Um…our bad?"

"That's right, 'your bad'. It's a good thing you brought Nicholas back with you. Next time you take off unexpectedly at least leave a note."

"So we're off the hook?" Joe asked hopeful.

"Yes…this time," their father said.

"Thanks dad. We wont do it again, promise," Kevin told him.

"Good. Now, we need to get Nick to the hos-" Paul was cut off.

"No!" Nick revolted.

"Nicholas sweetie you're hurt and-" Denise tried.

"I wont go back! Look…these injuries…it's nothing. We can just fix them here at home! _Please._" Nick begged.

Paul hesitated, "Fine. Kevin get your brother cleaned up. I'm going to contact the police. Also…I think once this is all settled we should explain to the crew members what's been going on. They haven't been told anything except all the _lies_ from the paparazzi." Paul scowled. (A/N – I don't want to deal with the paparazzi, so just pretend they've had their part in the story…)

Kevin nodded while taking Nick into the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit.

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Joe pleaded.

"I don't know Joe…" Kevin looked at Joe's puppy dog eyed face. "Argh fine Joseph," Kevin gave in. "Here hold this and pass me the items." Kevin handed Joe the kit.

"Yay!" Joe gleefully grabbed the kit and opened it. He'd never really gotten to look through it before…he was always the one getting bandaged up. He started fiddling around with the objects forgetting about the task at hand. Kevin was still busy getting nick's shirt off without hurting him. It was hard with the dried blood. It took him about 5 minutes.

"Hey Joe pass me the disinfectant would you?" Kevin asked. He got no response. "Joe?" He tried again. Nothing. "JOSEPH!" Kevin turned to look at the middle child. He let out an irritated groan. Joe was now covered head to toe in _medical tape_. Nick tried to muffle his laughter though not succeeding too well.

"Uh…" Joe stared at Kevin.

"_Joseph, _would you care to explain how you managed to get yourself into such a sticky mess!?? _Literally,_" he added.

"It um…has a grudge against me?"

"Geez…alright Joe hand over the first aid kit, and go get mom to help you out of the tape. That way you wont be in _my way,_" Kevin told him.

"Psh…_fine._" Joe scoffed and flipped his head back while waddling out of the room. (A/N – Yes the tape is wrapped around his _whole _body lol.)

"Such a dork…" Kevin shook his head and began to disinfect Nick's wounds who winced in return. "Sorry Nick. It will be over soon." Kevin apologized.

"Thanks Kev…you know…for everything. I love you," Nick hugged his oldest brother.

"I love you too Nick J," Kevin hugged back.

"Oh _Joseph _not again! How do you manage these things??" Kevin and Nick heard their mother exclaim from the living room.

"Sorry mommy," Joe mumbled in a childish voice.

Kevin and Nick just shook their heads and laughed. How good it was to be back, Nick thought.

* * *

Paul, Joe, Kevin and band's crew members were all gathered by the tour bus outside the Jonas home. Nick had been permanently bed ridden until he completely healed. Denise stayed near eyeing him like a hawk to make sure he didn't leave. They weren't needed outside anyways. Joe and Kevin could explain the situation themselves.

"So…" Kevin began. "It all started at our last concert…"

After about 20 minutes of explaining, most of the crew members seemed to understand the gist of the week's events. (A/N – I don't really know the exact time that's passed, but lets just say a week.) Shocked and appalled faces were shared all around.

"So that simple power outage led to all this?" Tom questioned, still shocked.

"Yes, and we think it's for the best that we don't do any shows for a while. My sons need a break. I hope you all understand, " Paul said. "Would you mind bringing in the equipment Tom? I'm sure the boys will want their instruments."

"I'm on it," Tom nodded and walked into the tour bus.

"Alright everyone else, sorry about all this. I'll contact you when we're ready to start things up again."

"Hey it's no problem Mr. Jonas. I wish your family all the best. See you guys later." Jack waved to Kevin and Joe. "Tell Nick to get well soon." (A/N – I really don't know anything about Jack, just thought I'd squeeze him in.)

"Bye." Kevin and Joe waved back.

As everyone left, Paul and Kevin went back into the house. Joe was still standing on the lawn deep in thought. He was just so…angry that Wolfgang was still out there. Nick was safe and that's all that mattered at the moment, but Joe was still peeved.

"Hey Joe you alright man?" Tom asked. He was carrying a couple of the larger guitar amps on his shoulders.

Man I wish I had that guy's strength, Joe thought. He sighed before speaking, "Yeah…I guess. I mean…I'm just bothered you know?"

"I understand that. You've been through a great ordeal, so just take is slow ok? It will be fine." Tom looked at Joe with warm eyes.

For a second, the warmth in Tom's eyes almost seemed fake. Joe shrugged it off, gave a small smile and nodded. Tom was always helpful. He'd been a long time friend of his dads.

"I'd better get back to work now. See you Joe." Tom walked towards the house.

Joe glanced at Tom and gave a wave…_wait…_Joe froze. He hadn't noticed before but Tom's eyes were a deep forest green…ghastly chills crawled up and down Joe's spine. The warmth in the eyes _was _fake. Behind them lied an evil aurora. Joe let out a gasp. The piercing forest green eyes, the well built muscles…_it all fit. _Tom Haines, their equipment manager and supposed family friend, was the stalker. _Tom Haines_ was _Wolfgang. _

"Oh my Jonas…" Joe said in a panicked whisper staring at the ground. He grasped his head with his hands. "I don't…It doesn't make sense…why…I have to tell someone!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…"

And then everything was black.

* * *

Dun dun dun! The stalker is revealed! Didn't expect that did ya? Or at least I hope some of you were a little shocked! I tried hard to incorporate a decent twist…did it work at all:(

Please review and tell me what you think!

For those who may not remember, Tom was first mentioned in chapter 1.

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe I've gotten over 50 reviews! That's so cool! Thanks guys :)

So I have this chapter pretty much planned out. You'll find out why Wolfgang a.k.a. Tom has got a grudge against the Jonas Brothers.

It's my weekend now, so that means many updates! (Hopefully)

Now, Joe will be referring to "Wolfgang" as Tom, but to everyone else he is still Wolfgang.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers

* * *

"Bye." Kevin waved to Jack along with Joe and walked into the house with his father. Paul gave sigh and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"You ok Paul?" Tom questioned walking into the house and putting the guitar amps on the floor.

"I'm fine Tom. I'm just glad this whole ordeal is over," Paul said.

"Gosh me too," Kevin agreed putting his two cents in. "I can't even express how glad I am."

Tom smiled, "It's nice to see your family back together again. It was awful what you had to go through. I can't relate too well, since I'm single and have no children myself, but you guys have always been like family."

"Thank you Tom. You've always been a great friend." Paul sincerely replied. (A/N – If only he knew! o.o)

"No problem that's what I'm here for, but hey I gotta jet. These amps were the last of the equipment, so you're good to go."

"Alright see you later Tom." Paul and Kevin said their goodbyes.

"Well I'm going to go check in on Nick. You coming Joe?" Kevin turned to his brother only to find he wasn't behind him like he thought.

"Maybe he already went up to see Nick while we were all chatting," Paul suggested.

"Yeah I didn't consider that." Kevin ran up the stairs to Nick's room. After knocking on the door, he opened it to see Nick still cooped up in the bed, and his mother fussing over the cuts and bruises, but no Joe. "Mom where's Joe?" Kevin asked.

"He was downstairs with you and your father last I checked, why?" Denise gave a confused look.

"Well he's not down there, so I thought he was up here with you…" Kevin trailed off.

"Did you check outside sweetie? Maybe he didn't actually come inside yet."

Kevin smacked his forehead. He wasn't thinking clearly today. "Thanks mom!" he shouted while running out to the yard. Searching the area with his eyes he became puzzled once he didn't see Joe. "That's odd…" Kevin frowned. "Joseph if you're playing hide and seek again, I'm so not in the mood! Joe! Jos-holy croly!" Kevin jumped when he felt he phone vibrate in his pocket. Opening it he saw that he had received a new text from Joe. Kevin laughed at his brother's antics figuring he was playing around. Kevin's smile faded quickly though once he read the message…

_Help! He's got me, Wolfgang, but his real identity is-_

Joe's message was cut off at that point…as though someone had barged in before he could finish it causing him to press the send button.

Wolgang_ had Joe. _First_ Nick, _now_ Joe..._

Kevin fainted.

* * *

Joe's vision was still slightly blurred as he opened his eyes. He felt his body being roughly dragged...to who knows where. All he knew was Wolfgang…err Tom…captured him, and he needed to get help. He probably couldn't succeed at an escape at the moment, but he could text. Joe made sure Tom was distracted before taking out his cell cautiously and typing to Kevin.

_Help! He's got me, Wolfgang, but his real identity is-_

Joe's typing was cut short when Tom stopped moving. Joe speedily pressed the 'send' button, felt an abrupt whack to his head, and then a voice threatening him, "You try that again and I'll _slit your throat_," Tom sneered. He snatched the phone and struck Joe severely on the head. Joe was once again succumbed to darkness.

Joe woke _again_ to find himself in a disturbing situation. Needless to say he was _extremely _shocked, not to mention terrified. He was hanging over a _cliff…_a freaking _50 foot _high cliff from the looks of it. (A/N – I'm no good with measurements, but I looked it up and 50 feet seems valid enough for a cliff) His wrists were tied tightly to an unstable-looking tree branch that was hanging far over the cliff. The rope sharply cut into his skin.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, or should a say beast?" Tom cruelly mocked.

"You're the one who's the beast!" Joe growled.

"Now, now Joseph, someone in your position shouldn't be talking back with an attitude. Might get you _killed._"

"What the heck do you want!?" Joe continued to yell.

Tom gave a long, deep, evil laugh. "My, my Joe, you're definitely not a wise one. I thought you had already figured out that _I want you dead._"

Joe grew frustrated. "That's not what I meant! I meant…argh…_Why _do you want me and my brothers…_dead_," Joe croaked.

"Ah, now see, that's a more sensible question-"

"Just get to the POINT!" Joe was furious. He had clearly forgotten the fact that he was dangling over a cliff.

"You know Joe…I can simply slice those ropes…you know the ones keeping you _alive._" Tom smirked.

Joe grew silent. The wind kept his eyes dry which he was grateful for. He wasn't going to show weakness to this fool.

"Much better. Now if you'll just keep your trap shut for the next few minutes, I'll explain…"

* * *

"_I'm sorry Tom. I don't feel the same. I just don't like you in that way…can we please stay friends?" A 17 year old Denise said quietly. (A/N – She is Denise Jonas btw…I don't know her maiden name, or age, so bear with me! Paul and Tom are going to be a year older than her)_

_The 18 year old started solemnly at the floor before answering. "Yeah…sure we can. I'd hate for our friendship to be ruined over this." Tom sighed._

"_Hey guys! What in the world are you two dawdling around for? We're going to be late for class!" 18 year old Paul shouted while running up to them. "Come on lets go!" He grabbed both his friend's wrists and dragged them down the school hall. Denise blushed at his touch._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Yes! I'm so excited! Aren't you guys excited?" Paul grinned. The three friends were walking home from school together._

"_It's only a dance Paul…you're usually more serious than this." Tom rolled his eyes._

"_So? I can't have a little fun? Besides…I get to ask the girl I like to be my date!" He smile grew and he blushed faintly. _

"_Are we ever going to know who this girl is?" Denise asked with a hint of jealously…though it went unnoticed._

"_No…" Paul trailed off. "Not yet, but you'll find out."_

_Tom was silent during the whole conversation. He knew Paul liked Denise…__**a lot.**_ _Tom wasn't happy about it…not at all, but he wasn't too concerned. Paul was not exactly a 'ladies' man. _

"_Hey see you later Tom," Paul spoke. Tom was broken from his thoughts as he realized they were at his house. _

"_Oh, yeah bye Paul. See you Denise," Tom waved goodbye and walked inside._

"_Denise…can I ask you something?" Paul was fidgeting with his fingers._

"_Oh um yes of course," she responded._

"_Would you go to the dance with me?" He was shocked at his calmness._

_Denise madly blushed and stammered, "I-oh my-you mean…I'm the-I'm the girl you…you like?" _

"_Yeah…is that bad?" _

"_No! I mean…I like you too…and I'd love to go to the dance."_

"_SWEET!" Paul thrust his fist in the air and did the "happy" dance._

"_Um…" Denise giggled._

"_Uh…let's pretend you didn't see that?" Paul rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. _

"_You are such a __**dork**__ sometimes" Denise took his hand in hers as they kept walking._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Attention everyone," Paul spoke into the microphone on stage. "I want to dedicate this next song a special girl. She's one of my best friend's and soon to be girlfriend I hope." Paul smiled, picked up his acoustic guitar, began strumming and started to sing…(A/N – I'm not going to bother sticking a song in.)_

_Denise was crying by the end of the song. No one had ever serenaded her before…let alone her best friend. She threw her arms around Paul as he jogged towards her. "Paul! That was so sweet! I'm speechless. Thank you so much. Oh, and I'd love to be your girlfriend." _

_Paul's face glowed with happiness as he wrapped his arms around Denise and hugged her tightly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes deeply before leaning in for a soft kiss._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Tom was furious…beyond furious even…and more! __**He **__was the one who had liked Denise all these years. __**He **__should be the one holding her. __**He **__should be kissing her. Tom stomped out of the gymnasium where the dance was being held. It just didn't make sense in his mind…and since when was Paul so…romantic? The song dedication…the guitar…the kiss…he __**despised **__it __**all**__. He never wanted to see a microphone, guitar, or even Paul for that matter, ever again. I'll __**never**__ forgive him. I'll get my revenge, Tom thought. He wasn't about to confront Paul out loud though…he would wait. He would wait till the day Paul had children…and then he would strike. That way Tom could completely gain Paul's trust by staying "best friends" for the years to come. In the end, it would be more painful…he would suffer more. _

* * *

Joe blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time.

"WHAT!?" _That's _the bloody reason why you hate Nick, Kevin and I!? _That's _why you've _stalked _us for a _year _and have us on your _death _list!! Joe spluttered. "That's the most idiotic, pointless reason _ever_!" Joe exclaimed with disbelief and fury.

"BOY YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Joe cringed at Tom's screaming. "I loved your mom! I loved Denise! She was suppose to be with me! Then your _stupid _father had to come and flipping hypnotise her with a freaking guitar!" Tom growled.

"Well it's not like you even _told _my father you liked my mother. You just hid it from him, so you can't get all hostile towards him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Joe defended. "Besides…my mom would _never _like a _creep_ like you." He winced as a rock hit him harshly in the back of his head. He already knew it was bleeding.

"SHUT UP!" Tom bellowed after having chucked the rock.

"You know what? I'm sick of all your _bull_."

"You little retarded brat! You're going to _regret_ ever speaking to me in that tone." Tom advanced menacingly towards Joe gripping a knife in his hand.

Joe gulped. This was _so not good_.

* * *

I have the hugest headache right now…I just couldn't get this chapter right. It took sooo long to finally get it the way I wanted lol.

Now I do hope you all liked this chapter…I apologize for the long flashback…but it was necessary to explain the "stalker situation".

So all the pieces have come together! I'm not too sure how long I'm going to make this story…

I have the next couple chapter planned out…sort of lol. I just need some time to brainstorm.

Reviews please :)

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya! Now in reference to Year 3000's review…how the heck am I going to get Joe out of that situation? Haha yes that was my first thought after having posted chapter 7, but I've figured it out.

Well voila! Here is chapter 8!

I'll start working on chapter 9 now, so it should be up later.

Also I think this story will be coming to it's end soon. I've only got a couple more chapters in mind.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

"Kevin did you find Joe…Oh my goodness!" Denise gasped upon seeing her eldest son passed out on the grass. "Kevin! Wake up!" She shook him worriedly. Kevin let out a groan as his eyelids fluttered open.

"Mom? What happened? Why am I on the lawn?"

"I don't know dear why don't you tell me?" She asked concerned.

"I…oh no!" Kevin shot up. "He's gone! He has him! We have to save him!"

"Hold on, slow down Kevin. Now who's gone?" she questioned.

"Joe! Wolfgang has Joe! We need to save him!" Kevin's eyes were watering.

"_What?_" Denise was astounded. One of her sons was gone…_again. _Why them? First Nick and now Joe? Denise pulled Kevin close to her and cried herself.

"Mom…" Kevin's voice cracked.

"Kev? Mom? What's wrong?" Said people turned their heads to see Nick carefully walking towards them.

"Nick! You shouldn't be out here! Go back to bed…" Denise trailed off.

"I'm _fine _Mom. Besides I won't go until someone tells me what going on."

Kevin mumbled, "Nick…it's Joe…Wolfgang has Joe."

Nick let out what sounded like a squeak…like a terrified mouse…before he took off down the street.

"NICK!" Kevin hollered.

Nick glanced back without slowing his run. A now determined look was showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry Kevin, but I wont stand around doing nothing! He can't go through what I had to…I'll save him! I have to!" Nick finished and quickened his pace.

"NICK! ARGH!" Kevin punched the ground. His eyes were shining with a tint of anger…but mostly there was just fear.

"Paul! Paul!" Denise yelled for her husband. He came bolting outside.

"I heard the screaming. What's happened?" he questioned.

"Wolfgang took Joe, Nick found out, and now he's booking it down the street…well he was…he's long out of sight now." Kevin explained with a guilty look.

"Ok…ok…how do you know Wolfgang has Joe?" Paul wondered.

"He sent me a text," Kevin held up the phone.

Paul narrowed his eyes as he read the text. "His real identity…if only we knew," Paul sighed.

"Look dad, I know you're not gonna like this, but…I'm going after Nick. You and mom should talk with the police, not like they've been much help though, but it's better than nothing." Kevin stood up and began walking in the direction Nick went. "Please don't stop me," he whispered back.

"Kevin wait-" Denise tried, but Paul placed his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head.

"Let him go dear…it's a brother thing, and Kevin is responsible. If anyone can bring our boys back, it's him"

* * *

Don't worry Joe! I'm coming! Nick thought to himself while running like his life depended on it…or more like Joe's life depended on it. Nick honestly didn't know where he was running to. It just felt like he was being dragged forwards by an invisible rope. Whatever the feeling was, Nick knew in his heart that he was heading in the correct direction. Eventually he reached the edge of a sinister looking forest. _This _was it. Joe was somewhere in there. Nick took a breath and trudged into the thick woods. It was hard to run, but he was doing his absolute best. He ignored all the twigs and thicker branches snapping in his face and swiping at his legs. Some of his cuts were reopening causing blood to seep out. He could care less. Nick let out a sharp gasp as he tripped over a root, which was conveniently at the top of a hill, so he tumbled and bumped all the way down. He was surprised to see himself now out in the open. It was a fairly large area cleared of all trees. Nick squinted his eyes. In the distance, he could vaguely see two figures. Nick cried out in horror before covering his mouth in panic with his hand. He hoped he hadn't been heard. After waiting about a minute, he sighed in relief. Now to deal with the problem at hand. His brother, Joe, was tied to the branch of a tree and was dangling over a _cliff. _Next to him was _Tom Haines _clutching a knife while slowly advancing forwards. Nick mouth was hanging open. Tom Haines!? How could he? Nick had never been so filled with such a mixture of emotions, but he had to let that go for now. He needed to rescue his older brother. It all seemed slow motion…just like in a movie…Nick moved his legs as fast as possible. He was getting closer and closer…but so was Tom. Come on; come on, just a little further! Nick motivated himself. Almost…almost…now! Nick took a huge leap at Tom tackling him to the ground. There was an enormous yelp of shock, and that's when things hit the fan. Nick gave a punch to Tom's face. Tom swung a leg at him causing Nick to fly a couple feet. He hit the ground hard getting the breath knocked out of him for a couple seconds, but that was all the time Tom needed. Tom ran over and swung the knife at Joe's lifeline…(A/N – No pun intended…err well if that even counts as a pun xD)

"JOE!" Nick gasped. He was too paralyzed to even realize the quick blur that passed through his eyesight.

* * *

This is it. This is really it. I'm going to _die. _Joe was overwhelmed. He only wished he could've seen his brothers one last time…to play music with them…to laugh with them…to _hold _them. There were too many tears for the wind to hold back now. He glanced over at Tom who was getting closer and closer. Joe shut his eyes tight bracing himself, but what he didn't expect was to hear a terrible yelp. Snapping his head to the side he watched on in confoundment, concern and hope as his little brother, Nick, wrestled fiercely with the villain. He was doing well until Tom swung a hard kick at him. Nick flew to the ground laying there for a second to catch his breath. Tom only needed that one second. He gave a glare as he swung the knife across the rope. There was a quick snap and Joe's heart leaped into his throat choking him as the air rushed around him. He was _falling. _Joe was jolted from his thoughts when he felt everything around him stop. He was no longer dropping.

"Joe! Are you alright?"

Joe perked his head up excitedly to see his older brother, Kevin, staring down at him tightly grasping the rope. (A/N – The rope was to his wrists and then to the tree. Tom cut the part of the rope that had been tied to the tree, hence Joe's wrists are still tied up.) "Kevin! Oh my Jonas! I really thought I was heading to my death," Joe's voice wavered with fear.

"Never in a billion years will I let that happen," Kevin spoke confidently while pulling Joe upwards. Once at the top, Kevin took Joe in a death grip.

"Ah…uh Kev…I thought…you said you wouldn't…let me die. You're…killing me… here!" He choked out a laugh.

"Oh! Sorry Joey…I'm just so…you know…" Kevin was crying. "I love you Joe."

"I love you too man." Joe replied.

"Let's untie these ropes now shall we?" Kevin proceeded to free Joe's wrists. "Dang Joe those are some nasty cuts."

"Yeah I know…"

"UH HELLO! Someone could use some help over here!!!"

Joe and Kevin looked over to see Nick once again fighting off Tom…wait Tom!? Kevin blinked his eyes repeatedly. Tom was Wolfgang? Talk about twisted…this was too surreal. Nick was currently hanging onto Tom's back, his hands locked around the guy's neck. Nick was just too small to bring him down.

"Alright I'll deal with Tom. Joe you catch Nick when he falls," Kevin stated.

"_When _he falls?" Joe questioned.

"Just do it. You'll see. Now come on!" Kevin ran at Tom with Joe behind him. Kevin dove down at Tom's legs dragging him to the ground. As predicated, Nick soared through the air. Joe latched onto his little brother. Both fell to the ground with Joe taking the impact.

"There they are!" A random voice exclaimed.

The brothers all smiled as they saw their parents and the police. Kevin had gotten Tom pinned to the ground stomach down, so that he was getting dirt shoved up his nose. The cops took over congratulating Kevin on a job well done. The policeman cuffed Tom's wrists and dragged him over to the cop car.

"Wait!" Denise shouted.

The policeman stopped, "Yes, Ma'am? Can I help you?"

All eyes were on her as Denise walked over and stood firmly in front of Tom. She raised her hand and a big _smack _echoed through the forest. "I've wanted to do that for _years._"

"Whoa! You go mommy!" (A/N – Guess who lol.)

"Why thank you Joseph," Denise smiled while blushing faintly.

"Alright Sir get in the car now," the policeman directed to Tom. The police drove off… the familiar blaring of the sirens going off…only this time it was welcomed.

* * *

"Mom, mom, OW! Mom stop!" Nick whined.

"No Nicholas. You need to get all the cuts fixed up _again._ You got yourself into this mess," She fussed. Joe's wrists had been bandaged. The ropes had given him deep cuts. Kevin only had a black eye and a couple of bruises here and there. They were in Nick's room.

"Yeah, but it got Joe out of _his _mess," Nick proudly said.

"Hey I helped too you know!" Kevin retorted

"Dude guys take a chill pill," Joe laughed. "You _both _saved me. All that matters is I'm alive..thanks to you two. I love you," Joe said sincerely.

"Joseph…" Kevin ruffled Joe's hair. "We love you too."

"Yeah…always," Nick wrapped his arms around Joe in a hug.

Denise smiled at her three sons. She was extremely proud of all them. She thought of her youngest child, Frankie, and knew he would definitely be on the end of his rope by now. He loved his grandma, but Denise knew how much he missed his older brothers. "Boys I'm going to go pick up Frankie from grandma's house. He's probably bouncing off the walls," Denise laughed.

Kevin lifted his head from the huddle and nodded his head, "That's a good idea mom. I really miss the little guy."

"Yeah me too," Nick spoke up.

"Oh! Oh! Me too! Me too!" Joe jumped up and down.

Everyone let out a long needed laugh. Joe's humour always lightened things up. Denise stood and waved to her sons. "Be good! Don't get into anymore trouble Joseph! Kevin make sure Nick _does not_ leave his room! I'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh and your father has gone back to work. Bye!" They heard her run downstairs and the door shut.

"You heard her. Nick you are not to leave. Joe and I will stay with you, so you wont be bored, and that way Joe won't get into trouble either," Kevin told them.

Joe scoffed, "You make it sound as if _I'm _the criminal." There was an awkward silence. Joe gave shifty eyes before saying his famous line, "Awkward…" He grinned.

There was some laughing, rolling of eyes, a light smack to Joe's shoulder (courtesy of Nick) and a now whining Joe in a headlock (courtesy of Kevin).

"Guys!" Joe couldn't help but smile.

Kevin let him out of the headlock and spoke, "So…am I the only still in disbelief that Tom was actually Wolfgang?"

"DUDE I KNOW!"

"Ah not so loud Joe," Nick covered his ears, "And yes, I just don't get it…"

"OH! Well-" Joe was cut off.

"Hm yeah what reason would Tom have? And the way mom slapped him…"

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" Joe was ignored.

"Maybe…nah that's no good," Nick closed his eyes in thought.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Joe ran around in circles.

"I think we should ask mom or dad. I mean they were "best friends" with Tom right?" Kevin suggested.

Joe grumbled and growled under his breath as he walked away and into the kitchen. He came back carrying a large pot of cold water. He ruthlessly poured it over his brother's heads.

"JOSEPH ADAMS JONAS!" Kevin bellowed now soaking wet.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Joe waved his arms in the air. Joe proceeded to tell his side of the story, and the information Tom had given him before his brothers could interrupt him once again.. After 10 minutes of non-stop rambling and ranting, Joe took an over exaggerated breath and collapsed onto the bed.

"OMJ that's the most ridiculous reason ever!" Kevin threw his hands in the air annoyed.

Nick was in complete agreement, but he wanted to have a little fun with Joe. He smirked, "Geez…why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Joe gave Nick a darting glare.

"Whoa…ok Jalapeno Joe…put that fire out." (A/N – Because jalapenos are hot…and Joe is angry…like fire…lol, what not funny?) "Want me to get _you _a pot of cold water?" A dripping Nick teased.

"Oh…my…goodness…tell me _how _I'm related to you two?" Kevin shook his head, droplets of water flew out.

"You love us!" Joe grinned knowingly and Nick nodded in agreement.

Kevin smiled softly, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

YAY! I quite like this chapter. Nice and long. I juts have to mention…I love Joe! lol He is so totally awesomely…well…awesome!

Reviews!!! Please?

Ciao :)


	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be a kind of filler chapter…so not a lot will be going on. You still have to read it though! lol. I'll just be bringing Frankie back in to reunite with his older brothers. Then it will just be focusing on Nick, Joe and Kevin.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

"FRANK THE TANK!" Joe picked up the youngest Jonas brother and swung him around.

"I missed you Joey!" Frankie hugged Joe.

"What no hug for us?" Kevin went over and ruffled Frankie's hair.

"Yeah I thought _I _was your favourite!" Nick put on puppy eyes.

Joe laughed and set Frankie on the floor who ran over to Nick. "You're _still_ my favourite!" Frankie hugged Nick around his waist. Nick winced slightly because of his injuries, but ignored it and smiled down at Frankie.

"Psh what's so great about Nick? What's he got that I don't?" Joe jokingly complained.

"A brain," Frankie replied innocently.

Kevin and Nick snickered. Joe gapped. He'd expect a comment like that from Nick or Kevin, but _Frankie_? Frankie seemed to notice Joe's confusion.

"Kevin told me," he said. "I asked how come Joe always gets in trouble, and Kevin said it was because Joe doesn't have a brain."

"Kevin…you are so dead!" Joe growled and charged at his older brother.

"Uh oh, see ya!" Kevin took off.

Nick was rolling on the floor from laughter. Joe chased Kevin around the whole house…once…twice…and three times before Kevin changed direction and ran out the back door. Nick and Frankie followed suit.

"KEVIN!" Joe was just about caught up to Kevin.

Darn it! Kevin thought. Joe was a fast running…he needed a distraction. Kevin scanned the area and saw a small squirrel. Perfect!

"Joe, look a squirrel!" Kevin pointed to the small animal who was sitting beside a tree.

"Oh! Where!?" Joe looked over at the tree and saw the squirrel. He proceeded to chase it.

"What a _dork_," Kevin laughed.

"I can't believe he went for that…" Nick shook his head.

The squirrel had begun to run around the tree with Joe closely behind it. They went around and around and around…the squirrel then climbed up the tree…and Joe _continued _to go around and around.

"Um…does he realize the squirrel is no longer there?"

"It's _Joe, _Nick. He doesn't have a brain remember?" Kevin replied.

"Yo Joe! You can stop! The squirrel ran up the tree like 5 minutes ago…" Nick teased.

Joe stopped. "Huh? Oh oops…" He gave an embarrassed grin. He ran about halfway over to his brothers before toppling to the ground. "Guys is it normal for the world to be spinning?"

"Oh Joseph…" Nick and Kevin simultaneously said. Meanwhile Frankie just stood there in silence. He had the strangest brothers, but that's how he liked it.

* * *

Another couple weeks passed during which the four brothers spent all their time together. Nick was _finally _allowed to leave his bedroom for more than 10 minutes. In fact, Nick, Joe and Kevin were given permission by their parents to leave the house now, but they had to have Big Rob following closely. There were also a couple other bodyguards who would go with them as an extra precaution. The boys hadn't had much motivation to leave though. They were currently hanging out in the living room when their mother walked in.

"Boys I've put Frankie down for a nap, on his request by the way, so please try to contain yourselves and be _quiet._" Denise emphasized.

"_Mom _you know that's an impossible task for _Joe_," Kevin stated the obvious. "He's happy and full of life…making him a hyper idiotic two year old."

"Yeah…HEY!" Joe pointed an accusing finger at Kevin. "You Sir are not a nice person! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Apparently not…" muttered Denise. "Alright Kevin be nice to the two year old and maybe he'll stay quiet."

"Well I guess I'll try…it's better than nothing anyways," Kevin agreed.

"Wait…who's the two year old? Frankie is 7 last I checked…" Joe crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in thought.

"Uh Joe they mean you," Nick said in a 'duh' tone.

"What? Is this like National Torment Joe Day!?" Joe scoffed.

"Maybe if you didn't set yourself up all the time…" Nick trailed off snickering.

"Mommy make them stop!" Joe whined.

"I'm not going to even try," Denise laughed at her three sons while walking away.

"Oh of course Joseph _anything _for my wonderful son! Kevin, Nick you ought to treat your superior brother with utmost respect!" Joe mimicked his mother's voice, or tried to anyways. "That's what she _should _have said," Joe sulked.

"Ok Mr. Moody Pants let's head downstairs and jam for a bit. You can play your tambourine…you know how much fun you have with that," Kevin bribed.

"Yeah we haven't gotten to play our music for weeks!" Nick agreed.

Joe hesitated…but of course he couldn't stay "mad" at his brothers for long. His face broke into a smile as he nodded his head and bounced his way downstairs.

* * *

With the door closed to keep out the noise, the boys set up their equipment. "Ready Frobros?" Joe directed to Nick and Kevin. They laughed nodding their heads and began strumming on their guitars. Joe started singing.

_I__ woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

Joe grabbed his tambourine shaking it to the beat. (A/N – I don't actually know if the tambourine is used in this song.)

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'but that's just the way we roll_

The three brothers looked at each with knowing smiles on their faces. The lyrics were perfectly true.

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

Joe tossed the tambourine in the air and catching it with ease on the way back down.

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'but that's just the way we roll_

The three brothers were having the same thought; it was good to be rocking out again.

_'cause we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'cause that's just the way we roll_

Yes, this was definitely how things were suppose to be. They were back in their element, and more importantly, back together as brothers, as a family.

'_Cause I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'but that's just the way we roll_

Nick looked over at Joe who was getting ready to toss the tambourine again. Only this time, Joe was a bit cocky about it since he was so into the music. Nick laughed to himself knowing this was going to end badly…on Joe's part anyways.

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'cause that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll_

And cue in the tambourine, Nick predicted. Joe then tossed the instrument in the air, like last time, expect he tripped. Ah good old clumsy Joe, Nick rolled his eyes amusingly, and then went into full blown laughter once the tambourine hit Joe straight between the eyes.

"Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing the sore spot.

"Next time don't get so cocky about it Joe," Kevin teased.

"Hey I thought we were done with the 'National Torment Joe Day'!" Joe stuck his tongue out.

"Anyways!" Nick laughed. "How did that feel? Wasn't it awesome?"

"How do you think it felt!? I got attacked by a tambourine! No, it was not 'awesome'! It's going to leave a mark…Oh my Jonas I'm gonna be scared for life! Ah my beautiful face!" Joe ran around in panicked circles.

Nick smacked Joe across the arm. "Calm down fool! I was talking about the _music _Joe."

"Oh…uh I knew that…" Joe shifted awkwardly.

"Haha alrightly then…now I totally agree with Nick. It was amazing playing together as a band again. It's been so long," Kevin spoke.

"Do you think Dad will let us perform concerts soon?" Joe questioned hopefully.

"Nah…not until Nick J here is fully healed."

"Ah come on Kev! I'm not a baby! I feel _fine_," Nick insisted. You know that too! The bruises are skin colour, they've practically disappeared! The cuts are just scabs! Why won't anyone believe me?" Nick ranted.

"Whoa slow down where's the fire? Chill out Nicky we're just playing with ya" Joe walked over and poked his little brother.

"Don't poke me!"

"_Aww_ is little Nicky getting a tad edgy?" Joe mocked. He began tickling Nick's stomach.

"Ugh! Joe st-stop! Nick said in between giggles. (A/N – I don't know if guys actually 'giggle' lol)

"Neva! I shall continue with the tickle torture until you bow down to my greatness!" Joe tickled Nick more until he fell to the floor.

"DOGPILE!" Kevin shouted and tackled his younger brothers.

"Ooof!" Joe groaned. "I thought you were supposed to be the _mature _one Kevin."

"I gotta have some fun once in a while don't I?" Kevin smirked.

"Mmmfff" Nick mumbled from under both his older brothers.

"Oh? Did you hear something Kevin?" Joe joked.

"Hm…nope not a sound, what about you Joe?"

"Nope must just be the wind-OW!" Joe yelped and stood quickly catching Kevin off guard who ended up getting tossed to the floor. Kevin stumbled as he stood up giving Joe a slight glare. "He _bit _me!" Joe gapped in horror looking to Kevin for support who just shook his head.

Nick coughed trying to catch his breath after being practically suffocated. "Darn right I bit you! I'm not afraid to do it again either!" He threatened.

"Pff yeah sure…" Joe rolled his eyes but slowly backed away from his little brother heading towards the door.

_BAM! _A loud pounding on the opposite side of the door echoed through the room.

"EEEP!" Joe shrieked and jumped into Kevin's arms. "Awkward…hey uh guys…it would be greatly appreciated if you don't tell anyone I shriek ok?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Alright I'll just tell everyone you scream like a little girl," Kevin teased.

"I said _don't _tell anyone!"

"You said don't tell anyone that you _shriek_, not scream like a girl," Nick technically stated and smirked.

"Stupid technicality! Don-EEEP!" Joe shrieked again as another loud pound hit the door.

"What that heck is that?" Nick whispered as he hid behind Joe who hid behind Kevin.

"I don't know…just stand back," Kevin stood firmly into front of his brothers.

_BAM! _The door was practically knocked off its hinges as the large shadowy figure stepped into the room.

"Hello boys…did you miss me?"

* * *

Now even though this was a filler chapter, I decided to leave you guys with a cliffy. Aren't I nice : P

I also hope you didn't get too bored reading this chapter…since it wasn't filled with suspense.

Oh yeah and the squirrel thing...true story (Not with Joe of course! lol) but way back when I was 13 I went camping with three of my friends. We went for a walk and my one friend spotted a squirrel...him being so bored decide to chase it. They were both running around this tree and the squirrel sneakily climbed up...leaving my friend still running in circles...haha most hilarious thing I've ever seen!

Give me your opinions! Review!

Ja, mata!


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm so I'm thinking this will be the second last chapter of this story.

I don't think I'll be doing a sequel to those who've asked, sorry.

I totally want to keep writing fics though…I just need a bit to think of my next one.

Now…I'm really scared of the reactions I'm going to get from this chapter o.o

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers

* * *

"Hello boys…did you miss me?"

Nick, Joe and Kevin stood in utter shock, outrage, bewilderment, and fear. There standing in their _house_, and not to mention in the same room as them, was Tom Haines.

"What are _you _doing here?" Joe growled with rage.

"Again with the _boneheaded, brainless_ questions Joseph?" Tom gave a wicked cackle. "You are so _feebleminded_."

"Don't insult my brother!" Kevin cut in. He held a steady gaze as he spoke again, "How did you get out of jail?"

"It's nice to see _someone _asking sensible questions…at least only one of you is a _half-wit_."

"Shut up you imbecile! I told you _not _to _insult _my brother!" Kevin raised his voice.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "It's good you're the wise one Kevin…or else you'd be _dead _right now. I couldn't stand being stuck with Dumb and Dumber over there, so consider yourself lucky."

"HEY!" Joe yelled earning a menacing look from Tom. Joe kept quiet and whispered in Nick's ear, "Am I the Dumb, or Dumber?"

"Dude! So _not _the time!" Nick whisper-yelled.

"Tom you need to answer my question," Kevin was stern.

"My, my _someone's_ impatient. Let's just say…I have my _sources._"

"Who in their right mind would help you?"

"Not _who_, more like…_what_," Tom answered.

Kevin was confused, "So…you had a weapon of some sort? That's not possible…not when you were in jail."

"But that's where you're wrong," Tom had a twisted expression on his face giving Kevin chills. "I've got my ways Kevin…I _am _a criminal after all."

"I don't understand…" Kevin frowned.

"I'll try and keep this simple enough for the _moron_," Tom mocked.

Tears stung at Joe's eyes. He knew he shouldn't let this bother him, but he didn't think he could handle anymore verbal abuse. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and turned to see Nick giving him a reassuring smile. Joe took Nick's hand in his and held it tightly.

"_Get…to…the…point_!" Kevin snarled.

"Fine, but only because the faster I get this over with…the faster I get to kill you." Tom's eyes gleamed with pleasure. It was disturbing. "I never had a weapon. I hid a tube of _chloroform _(A/N – Colourless liquid that causes unconsciousness when the vapours are inhaled.) in my _arm_." Tom held up his arm showing a small gash across the lower part near the elbow.

"You…you hid a _tube inside your arm_?" Kevin was highly disturbed.

"Haha _that's right_. I made a slit, shoved the tube in and stitched it back up. Simple as that. Those stupid police thought it was a normal wound. I waited till the right moment. Once the police found me unconscious and bleeding, they took me to get medical attention…and that's when I made my beautiful escape," Tom finished.

"I…that…it's so _wrong_…and just _sick_," Kevin stammered in disgust.

"Says you…it got me out of jail! It was _genius_. Now…enough of this chat chat…lets kick this up a notch," Tom advanced towards the brothers.

"Nick…Joe…" Kevin whispered. "On my count…run away…run away and don't look back ok?"

"But Kev!" Nick protested.

"No…I won't let him hurt you. Don't argue with me. I'll be fine."

"But-" Joe attempted.

"No," Kevin was firm. "Now…1…2…3!" Kevin charged at Tom tackling him to the floor leaving the doorway free for Nick and Joe to escape. "GO NOW!" Kevin shouted at his brothers. Nick and Joe did as told, reluctantly, and both took one last glance back, disregarding Kevin's words not to. They looked in time to see Tom swinging a guitar brutally at the back of Kevin's head…who flopped to the floor…motionless.

"KEVIN!" Nick screamed and fought against Joe who was holding him back.

"Nicky…come on…we have to go," Joe croaked pulling his brother up the stairs.

"Kevin…" Nick face was blotchy and red.

"He'll be ok, he'll be ok. We'll come back for him," Joe's face now matched Nick's.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" (A/N – Cliché, I know lol)

Both boy's eyes widened in terror as they ran quicker. They were up on the main floor of the house now. They could hear the monstrous stomps of Tom coming up the stairs.

"JOE!" Nick gave a painful yell and pointed to the living room. Joe saw to his horror that their mom, dad, and _Frankie _were all knocked out, bounded and gagged. (A/N - Don't worry they aren't hurt.) More tears cascaded down Joe's face. He gave Nick a quick heart-filled hug before gripping Nick by the shoulders and staring him straight in the face, "Nicky…run. I'll hold him off."

"No way!" Nick rapidly shook his head.

"Yes way, now go get help!" Joe shoved Nick gently to the door. Nick enveloped Joe in another hug. "I'll come back. I _promise_. I love you Joey."

"I love you too Nicky…be safe."

"I should be saying that to you…" Nick gave Joe a sad smile before going to open the door. He went to turn the doorknob…only to find it was _gone_. "Joe! The doorknob's gone!" Nick panicked.

"Hahaha! You honestly think you'd get away that easily?" Tom had caught up with them.

"RUN NICK!" Joe pushed his younger brother out of harms way, and stood his ground firmly in front of Tom.

"You think you can protect him?" Tom watched as Nick ran upstairs.

"I _know _I can protect him," Joe swung a hard punch square in Tom's eye. Tom stumbled backwards but bounced right back. The punch hadn't had much effect. Tom gripped Joe by the shirt and chucked the boy into the wall. Tom grinned as he kicked and kicked at Joe. Joe gasped at the pain, but determined to keep his promise to his brother, he reached out and clutched Tom's leg. Joe did the only thing he could think of and decided to 'pull a Nick'. Joe bit _hard _into Tom's leg making sure he tore into the flesh. He could taste the metallic blood. Tom howled in agony and clocked Joe on the top of his head who fell to the floor.

"YOU WRETCHED NITWIT! You bit me!" Tom growled in fury.

"Just a little trick I learned from my bro," Joe smirked, but his eyes widened when he saw Tom charging, not at him, but up the stairs. "NO!" Joe jumped at Tom's legs and held on with all his might. They struggled and fought all the way to the top. (A/N – Rhyme not intentional lol.) Tom unfortunately succeeded in escaping Joe's grasp and kicked him in the stomach. Joe tumbled half way down the stairs.

* * *

Nick heart pounded, his throat tightened and his vision blurred as he bolted up the stairs. This time he _didn't_ look back. He couldn't handle seeing another one of his brothers getting beaten. He could hear the cries, crashes and bangs all the way up to his bedroom. He immediately curled up in the corner with uncontrolled breathing and tears. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled 911, ignoring the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Tom walked down the hallway and stopped at a door where he heard the sound of someone crying. "Found you…" Tom gave an evil grin and opened the door to see Nick curled up in the corner sobbing with a cell phone held to his ear. Tom locked the door behind him. Nick gave a traumatized squeak and dropped the phone.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO!?" Tom bellowed.

"N-n-no o-ne!" Nick stuttered and shot up from the corner running away from Tom.

"Twerp get back here!" Tom flew at Nick just narrowly missing him.

"NICK!" Nick heard Joe pounding on the other side of the door.

"JOE! Help! Ple-AH!" Nick yelped as Tom elbowed his head.

"Nick! Nick!" No matter how hard he tried, Joe just couldn't get the door open. He wasn't strong enough. I _won't_ give up, Joe thought. He ran back down the stairs to the front window in the living room. Well if Tom doesn't kill me, then mom sure will after a bust this window…Joe then threw himself at the window. Glass shattered all around, but Joe was already rounding the corner to the backyard before the shards had landed on the lawn. "OH MY GOD!" Joe screamed and watched in anguish as his 15 year old brother flew out the upstairs window.

* * *

Tom was at Nick's throat. He was literally squeezing the life out of him. Nick could see flashes of his life. Memories of his brothers and parents rushed through his mind. Nick could feel himself fading away. It was slow, but almost at the end. Nick prayed one last time and the next thing he knew he felt himself being thrown harshly. He hit what he thought was a wall, but soon figured out from the shattering noise that it was glass. He had just been thrown out the upstairs _window_. This was it…? _This _was really how he was going to die? Just like that? He knew nothing could save him now...guess there was no point holding on any longer. Nick closed his eyes hoping to pass out before the impact of the ground below.

"OH MY GOD!"

Nick eyes jolted open at the agonized scream. It was Joe! That meant…if Joe was here, then he was _sure _to be alright. Nick's eyes spilled more of the salty water called tears. Thank you Joe…thank you. Every ounce of Nick's strength, courage and determination flowed back as he fell into Joe's outstretched arms. They both collapsed on the lawn.

"Nick-k-ky I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Joe's anguished sobs filled the air. He clutched tightly at Nick.

"J-Joey you…you sa-a-ved m-me! Don't b-b-be sorry!" Nick gripped Joe's shirt. "Don't ever leave me! P-P-Please st-t-tay!"

"Never…never…I-I'll be h-here f-forever…always." Joe cried more.

(A/N - Sorry for all the stuttering, but it was necessary for dramatic effect!)

"_Aww how precious_! Too bad you won't be keeping that promise!" Tom spat fiercely at the two brothers as he came around the corner of the house. "Thanks for breaking the window for me _Joseph._"

"L-L-eave us a-a-lone!" Joe huddled closer to Nick. Both of them visibly shaking from terror.

"Heh…_I don't think so_," Tom snarled as he held up a shiney, black _gun_. "This is the last leg of the race boys and you've _lost_." A shot fired and the last noise that sounded was a dreadful, pain-filled scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ok about the whole tube in the arm…I don't actually know if that's really possible or not, but it went with my story well, so I used it.

I bet you're all wanting to hunt me down…

-runs and hides-

Sorry but I LOVE cliffies! Hehe.

Oh and I apologize for uh…knocking Kevin out…It sucks that he wasn't around for the whole last of the chapter, but that's just how it worked out. I kinda hoped that the beginning made up for it since Kevin was the main one doing the talking.

Seriously…I was in tears by the end of this…

Now…next chapter will be the last one. It makes me sad, but I had an awesome time writing.

Ja, mata!


	11. Chapter 11

OMJ it's the last chapter! O.O Sorry I took so long to post it. It took some work to get it just right.

I really hope everyone enjoys the conclusion to the story.

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I do not own the Jonas Brothers. I do not own the song "Hey Little Brother" by Erik Scott Smith either. I do own Hank Karter and Doctor Miller lol.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tom Haines let out a suffering, agonized scream as he collapsed to the ground. Blood flowed from the wound in his chest, right where the bullet had violently struck, dying the grass a deep red. Tom managed to give one last sinister glare at Nick and Joe before exhaling his final breath. He was dead. Joe could feel the vomit burning at the bottom of his esophagus. Luckily it didn't come up. He couldn't waste time being sick when Nick needed his comfort. 

"Are you boys alright?" The police officer who had shot Tom from behind rushed over to the frightened brothers.

"N-No…not really," Joe sobbed holding Nick closely who had his face buried in Joe's shirt.

"Hey now don't worry you're safe. The paramedics will take care of you. They've already found your older brother, Kevin was it? Yeah, he's been taken to the hospital already," The police officer explained. "Also, we'll take care of the…body…so all you need to think about is your brothers. No other worries."

"Kev…is h-he a-alright?" Joe stuttered.

"At the moment no…but I can assure you he _will _be fine soon enough. He's got a pretty bad bump on the head. There was a slight gash as well, but the bleeding isn't too horrendous. He's been coming in and out of consciousness due to a minor concussion, but he a tough one. He's holding on quite well."

"What's your name?" Joe asked quietly.

"Officer Karter, but you can call me Hank."

"Thank you Hank…" Joe's hair covered his eyes as he looked down. There was still a steady flow of tears. Joe knew Hank was right. They _were_ safe now…that was a fact. Their stalker, Wolfgang, eventually revealed as Tom Haines, was finally dead. Joe _was _relieved, but he still felt awful thinking how much his brothers had been hurt. Nick was a complete wreck, and Kevin had a concussion. Even the reassuring words spoken from Hank hadn't helped much. Of course Joe was glad to hear Kevin _would _be ok, but that didn't cover the truth that Kevin had been harshly beaten. Joe felt a large hand on his shoulder and a comforting pat on his head.

"Come on, we need to get you two to the hospital," Hank gave a small smile. He went to help pull Joe up, but was confused when Joe resisted. "Joe I'm only trying to help, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not…it's Nick," Joe smiled sadly.

"Oh…" Hank hadn't noticed before. Nick had been clutching onto Joe as he tried helping him up which explained the "resistance".

"Sorry officer…but you won't be able to separate us," Joe firmly said.

"Alright Joe, are you able to stand on your own?" Hank asked concerned.

"Yeah…I think," Joe groaned as he pulled both himself and Nick up carefully. Joe put Nick's arm around his shoulders and put his own arm around Nick's waist holding him steady. He followed Hank over to the ambulance that had arrived. The paramedics attempted to pry Nick off of Joe to get him on the stretcher, but it only resulted in failure.

"Seeing that I won't be separating you two any time soon I suppose you can go without the stretcher…just be cautious of your injuries. I _will _be tending to your injuries during the ride though…no arguments. That means you'll have to let go for a couple minutes. Sorry, there's no way around it," the paramedic said gently firm. Joe simply nodded his head as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Hey Joe, one last thing," Hank spoke. "You're family will be just fine. You're parents and Frankie, I've been told, will soon regain consciousness. The effects of the chloroform are wearing off."

Joe sighed, "Thanks again Hank." Joe gave a tiny smile as the doors of the vehicle shut.

* * *

Joe was currently lying in the dreadfully uncomfortable hospital bed. He had been diagnosed with internal bleeding, a couple fractured ribs and lots of harsh bumps, cuts and bruises. (A/N - Thanks to nemo123489 for pointing out that internal bleeding is majorly serious...but bear with me. I didn't feel like researching the condition, and I don't want to change my story, so just assume that in this story it isn't too bad.) All in all he was holding out ok and hadn't fallen into an unconscious state. The nurse has referred to him as a "tough little soldier" which annoyed the heck out of him. Joe sighed as he thought of his two brothers. During the ride to the hospital, Nick had passed out…the stress, shock, fear, pain and exhaustion had passed way over Nick's limits. It was just too much for him to handle. Nick's behaviour didn't exactly help either though Joe didn't blame him for it. The poor kid was petrified and not to mention traumatized. The pushing, screaming and throwing of medical instruments was understandable…even if he had almost been the victim of a needle to the head. The actual ride to the hospital had been calm, but once inside the building Nick had flipped out and the nurse had to give him an anaesthetic. Joe sighed again thinking of his little brother. He broke his heart to see Nick endure such physical and emotional pain. 

"Joseph?" Joe was broken from his thoughts when the nurse walked in. He looked expectantly over at her as she spoke again, "Joseph, your parents and Frankie have awoken and are in perfect health…though they are quite frantic. I've talked to them and they've seemed to calm down a bit, but I'm sure they'd like to see you. Are you up to it?" she asked.

Joe's eyes gleamed, "Yes, yes please!" Tears ran down his cheeks as his mother, father and youngest brother rushed into his room. Denise immediately smothered him with a hug while she sobbed. His father gave him a tight squeeze on the shoulder. Frankie bounded over and jumped onto Joe's bed. Joe gave a laugh while he cried.

"Joey! Joey! Mommy says you're hurt because Tom hit you. Tom made us go to sleep and we just woke up now. I would've helped you if I could have! I'm sorry," Frankie was crying.

"Hey now what's with the waterworks Frankster?" Joe ruffled the kid's hair. "You helped me more than you think. You helped me just by being my baby brother," Joe pulled Frankie into a comforting hug.

"Joey? Can I get ice cream later?" Frankie gave a hopeful look as he pulled away from the hug.

Joe laughed. Of course ice cream would be the first thing on the 7 year olds mind. Speaking of which…Kevin still owed him Pinkberry. "Yeah sure buddy once I'm out of this place I'll take you for ice cream," Joe answered with a smile.

"Yay! Mommy did you hear that?" Frankie bounced over to Denise, who was now sitting on a chair beside Joe's bed. Her tears had faded away.

"Yes sweetie that's very generous of Joe." Denise picked up Frankie and sat him on her lap.

"Joseph…I'm very proud of you," Paul's eyes held such emotion. "You saved your brother…you protected Nick to till end."

"Then how come he still got hurt?" Joe whispered while pointing his head down.

"These things just happen…you can't prevent them Joe. You did your very best. I'm extremely fortunate to be your father."

Joe face lit up slightly before fading. "It's really Kevin you should thank dad…he's the one you should really be proud of. If Kevin wasn't there…I-I don't k-know what would h-have h-h-happened," Joe cried. "Kevin saved us dad."

"Son, I'm proud of _all _of you. All four of my sons are amazing." Paul reached over and gave Joe a long needed hug.

"T-Thank you dad." Joe whispered into his father's shirt.

* * *

Kevin groggily opened his eyes and groaned. He was getting irritated with the fact that he could only stay awake for 5 minutes at a time before falling back into unconsciousness. He wanted…he _needed_ to know that his brothers were doing ok. He hadn't heard anything from anyone because he wasn't aware enough to remember at the moment. This time felt different though…this time he knew he could stay awake. 

"Kevin it's good to see you awake," Doctor Miller walked in the room. "Judging from your vital signs I think it's safe to say you won't pass out again."

"Doctor, doctor please tell me about my brothers!" Kevin's eyes were full of concern.

"Ah I knew those would be the first words out of your mouth," Doctor Miller smiled. "Your brothers will be fine. Joe suffered from internal bleeding, a couple fractured ribs, bumps, cuts and bruises, but he's awake and anxious to see you and Nick."

"Nick! How is he!?" Kevin shouted.

"He…physically he'll heal just fine, but on an emotional level he's pretty scarred," Doctor Miller frowned. "I'm not sure what happened…but it wasn't good. Nick seems to have many shallow cuts spread over his back…only Nick and Joe know the whole story and neither one is ready to talk."

"Oh…" Kevin whispered as tears stung at his eyes.

"This usually isn't hospital policy, but…I think I'll make an exception." Doctor Miller smiled as he walked over to Kevin and gently pulled off all the monitoring wires. "You think you're strong enough to see your brothers on your own?"

"Really?" Kevin was shocked. "You're letting me leave?"

"Yes, you have been through enough pain already, and keeping you from your brothers when they need you the most just isn't right. I'll stop by later to check in on all three of you. Nick is just across the hall from Joe's room which is 106, alright?"

"Thank you Doctor Miller! Thank you!" Kevin grew excited as he slowly lifted himself off the bed and headed towards the door.

* * *

Nick shook. He was shaking so hard that the bed was shaking. He figured it had been only about 10 minutes since he'd woken up. Once he _had _woken up he almost freaked out…again. He just hated…_despised_…this awful place. He had not seen Joe since they first entered the hospital and he still had no clue as to what Kevin's condition was. No one had stopped by to check on him yet, so he assumed _someone _should arrive soon. As if his thoughts were read, the door creaked open. What Nick didn't expect to see his oldest brother though. Nick's eyes popped out of his head upon seeing Kevin standing in the doorway. 

"Nick J!" Kevin embraced Nick in as tight of hug as possible without harming him.

"K-K-Kev? Y-You're ok! I-I was so scared! I didn't know i-i-f you were gong to m-make it…" Nick was still shaking as he cried on Kevin's shoulder.

"Oh Nick! I should be the one worried about you…I-I…I couldn't protect you! It's supposed to b-be my j-j-job!" Kevin was now sobbing.

"Kev…" Nick wrapped his arms around Kevin hugging him tighter. He could not believe he was seeing Kevin break down so easily. He could understand why of course…but it was always hard to see your older brother _crying_, or any brother for that matter.

"Nick…what happened?" Kevin felt Nick stiffen as the words were spoken. He realized it had been a mistake to bring the topic up. "Actually Nick…I um, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready," Kevin rubbed Nick's back reassuringly.

"Sorry Kevin…I don't know if I'll _ever _be ready," Nick mumbled," But Joe might be more willing."

"Hey no pressure alright? It's been a…difficult time," Kevin whispered.

"I want to see Joe…Kevin is he alright? Have you seen him?" Nick pulled away and looked in his brother's eyes.

"No…no I haven't seen him, but I was going to after visiting you. Doctor Miller has explained his condition, and though it sounds bad, Joe seems to be embracing it well."

"Take me to see him. I want to see Joe. _Please _Kevin!" Nick begged.

"I'm sorry Nick…you're too injured…it's bad enough Doctor Miller let me leave. I can't let you go," Kevin's throat tightened at having to disappoint his little brother. Seeing the tears run down Nick's face, Kevin pulled him into another hug. "I'm sorry Nick."

* * *

Joe gave a bored, depressed sigh. It had been 2 weeks…_2 stupid weeks_. He was still stuck in this dang hospital bed. His family had all come to visit him many times. He still hadn't been able to see Nick though. Kevin had surprised him 2 weeks ago on the first day in the hospital. He cried in Kevin's arms for 3 hours and had then fallen asleep in that position. Kevin had also been able to see their family. It would have been a beautiful reunion…if only Nick had been there. Seeing Kevin alive and breathing was a wondrous feeling, and hearing Nick was holding up lifted a weight from his shoulders. Joe was still majorly ticked off of course. Simply _hearing _about Nick was not good enough compared to _seeing _him. Kevin had inquired Joe about the official story behind the scenes…cautiously of course. Joe hesitated at first, but he knew he could not keep Kevin in the dark….so he told him the story. From start to finish, all details included. A good hour had passed before Joe had finally croaked out the last of everything. Needless to say, Kevin was speechless. An enormous range of emotions swept over his eyes. It was all blended together so thickly that Kevin's eyes had appeared to have a glazed layer over them. They had been so extremely cloudy that Joe wondered how Kevin had managed to gain his vision back. 

"Hey Joe…"

"Hey Kevin," Joe automatically responded to the voice at the door without looking. Kevin always came around at this time of day.

"Um…I'm not Kevin. Did you stick the Q-tip too far in your ear again?" Nick laughed and rubbed his head nervously.

"N-N-Nick?" Joe stared surprisingly at his younger brother. On the outside Nick appeared normal. To any stranger Nick would look like a regular teenager, but not to his brother. Beyond the shield, beyond the fake cheeriness, Joe could see the pain. On the inside, Nick was broken…no…he was _shattered_. He looked so…fragile. Joe felt a sudden determination to heal him. Joe was going to glue the pieces together…even if it took forever.

"Uh…," Nick said quietly. He shifted uncomfortably. There was a silent pause.

"Awkward…"

Ah Good old Joseph. He always had the magic touch to release the tension. Nick broke into a smile at Joe's antics and limped as quickly as possible over to Joe. Joe let out a small 'oof' as Nick unexpectedly collapsed onto his chest. Within seconds, his shirt was soaking with Nick's tears. Joe latched his arms around Nick and hugged him back. He had waited 2 weeks for this…to finally be able to hold and comfort his little brother. He never wanted the moment to end. The only thing, or rather person, that would make this moment more perfect was Kevin. As if Joe's prayers were answered, Kevin walked into the room and was immediately beckoned by Joe to join in on the brotherly embrace. The three brothers were _finally _reunited.

"I love you guys," Joe whispered with tears streaming down his cheeks. This time they were tears of _happiness_.

"I love you too. Both of you," Kevin choked through the tears.

"I-I-don't even know where to b-b-begin," Nick sobbed. "Joey, Kev, I love you guys. You're _always _there for me. You _never _let me down. You guys are my _life_. You're the most amazing brothers _anyone _could _ever _have. You saved me." Nick wiped his face with his arm. He grinned when his older brothers locked him in another hug.

"We'll always save you Nicky. Whenever and wherever. No matter what," Joe smiled and lightly ruffled Nick's hair. Nick didn't know it, but the truth was, _he _was the amazing one. Everything was so deep and meaningful coming from him. Nick always knew the best things to say. He is the light that makes their darkness disappear.

* * *

"Hello Wyckoff, New Jersey!" Joe screamed into the microphone. He could already feel the excitement, the joy and the rush. It definitely felt good to be performing again. "So how's everybody enjoying the concert!?" Joe shouted and grinned widely as the fan's screams echoed through the stadium. "Now…I know you're all wondering what's been happening lately. Lets see…it's been approximately 4 months since we've had a concert right? Now I think it's time you heard the truth…" Joe paused to take a deep breath. Holding back the tears was going to be harder than he anticipated. "So it all started when…" 

Kevin shared a look of sympathy with Joe as he told the story. Kevin wanted to let him know that he was here for him. If Joe broke down, Kevin had his back, as well as Nick. Though Nick had not uttered a word, expect singing the songs, Kevin understood that Nick was still there for backup. Joe's voice cracked as he started on the part where Nick was on the web cam. Kevin could see the streaks of tears and turned his head to Nick, who also had a river of tears. Gasps of shock and cries spread throughout the crowd. Even the audience had tears on their faces. Kevin allowed the water to fall from his eyes as Joe continued on to the events inside their household when Tom had intruded. By the end, Joe was completely sobbing and Nick was no better, so Kevin figured he'd take over.

"S-So…that's really the t-truth…the w-whole enchilada," Kevin stuttered. He cleared his throat and took a breath. "I know it seems…well…_unreal _for lack of a better word, but…we've managed to pull through. We're brothers, and our bond can fight anything that comes out way," Kevin spoke confidently.

"Thanks Kev," Joe whispered and then turned to the mike. "Alright, so during this…_experience_…I wrote a new song…" Joe had to stop as cheers erupted from the crowd. Once they faded he continued, "It started as an impulse…kind of in the moment thing. I wrote it while Nick was in the hospital after passing out from lack of insulin…so this song is about, and dedicated to him. I love you Nicky," Joe smiled over at Nick. "This one's called, 'Hey Little Brother'," Joe announced and began to sing. (A/N – Once again all credit goes to Erik Scott Smith, and a couple lyrics have been changed.)

_Yeah _

_Whoa  
Whoa_

_When we were growing up  
I said I would always be there for you  
I tried to make you a promise  
but instead I left you crying and lonely  
with the heart that's beating  
inside of you  
it's too good to be true  
you're more beautiful than anything I've seen_

Kevin believed this song reflected his own views towards Nick _and _Joe. They were both _his _little brothers. Kevin couldn't be more proud of them.

_Hey little brother  
I just want to protect you  
but hey little brother  
I need to say I love you  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that_

Kevin took a break from the guitar and walked over to Joe. He put his arm around his shoulder and sang into the mike with him.

_  
When we were little  
I did a lot of things  
that I hope helped you  
I was your hero  
I always found a way to show you the truth  
but the man you've grown up  
and you have become  
since you were young  
(I'm blown away)  
you're more beautiful  
than anything I've seen_

Joe's voice wavered with emotion as he and Kevin sang together.

_Hey little brother  
I just want to protect you  
but hey little brother  
I need to say I love you  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
yeah_

Nick sat back watching his older brothers. Since Joe had obviously planned this as a surprise, Nick wasn't playing along because he had not been taught the song. He wiped his eyes with his arm, but it only resulted in getting his sleeve even more wet.

_Whoa  
Whoa  
Yeah_

_And the tables have turned now  
I'm wishing I could be like you  
hey little brother  
I just want you to know  
I'm so proud  
I'm so proud of you_

Kevin slipped his arm off Joe and went back to playing his guitar. He watched as Joe made his way over to Nick.

_so hey little brother  
I just want to protect you  
but hey little brother  
I need to say I love you  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know that  
I just want you to know that  
want you to know that  
want you to know  
kiddo_

As the song finished, Joe pulled a sobbing Nick into massive hug. A long chorus of "aww's" flowed through the audience. Nick was trembling from head to toe. He was just so _immensely_ touched by Joe's actions. He never imagined he could have such an incredible brother _and _best friend mixed into one. Nick didn't care that there was thousands of people watching, and that this would eventually be seen all across the world through You Tube. If anything, he _wanted _the world to see his inspiring role-model of a brother.

"Come on Kev, get over here," Joe waved. Another large chorus of "aww's" echoed through the crowd as Kevin wrapped both arms around his younger brothers. _This _was how life was supposed to be. Nothing would ever be the exact _same_. They knew that. These passed months weren't exactly an experience one could erase from memory. There was no pretending it never happened. There would always be a scar deep in their hearts, but as long as they had each other everything would be alright. Just knowing they would be together forever was enough for them. They're brothers. They love each other. Simple as that.

Oh, and in case you were wondering, Joe _did _get his Pinkberry.

* * *

OMJ! WOO! -Throws confetti and dances- I have officially completely the final chapter of my first Jonas Brothers fanfiction!!! SUCCESS! 

Now I made sure to make this chapter long because it is the last one. Hope you liked it! Personally this is one of my favourite chapters. I spent a lot of time on it.

-Sigh- I'm sad that it's over :( It was fun while it lasted! I'll keep brainstorming an idea for a new story…we'll see what happens.

Reviews please! For the final time. I wanna reach 100 reviews! Help my dream come true! (Omj that sounded cheesy lol.)

Ja, mata :)


End file.
